The Spy
by i'm afraid of jellyfish
Summary: Lily & friends go over to TP a house, and then she realizes that it's James' house! What happens when she gets caught?Will Lily see a different side of James she had never seen before? Horrible at Summaries, the story is MUCH better, promise! L/J
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the piece of cake I just ate.

**SPY**

SUMMER!!THE BEST SEASON EVER!! Summer had finally arrived. Lily had just came back from Hogwarts. Believe it or not one of her bests friends was a muggle so she texted her on her cell phone at school, until 5th year when she finally told her. Lisa flipped out. At first she just laughed and said Lily was funny, but then Lily puled out her wand. So Lisa thought she was in some type of cult. Finally, after 9 hours of explaining everything to her, she finally was convinced. So now Lily wrote to her with an owl ti was MUCH easier than texting. Lisa's parents were first confused why they were using an owl to write back and forth. So Lisa told them the secret.. yep... THE secret... Lily was a hippie who thought by sending text messages, going on the Internet, or talking on the phone wold ruin her vibe as a hippie, and her parents believed it. So her parents were okay with it.

Since I had just came back from "boarding school" we had invited all my muggle girl friends over. Rosie, Maria, Annie, Ally, Vanessa, Gabby, and Victoria. After all the chocking hugging and " I can't believe it's you!" lines we sat down and watched "Resident Evil" after that Ally started crying, she told us that her boyfriend had dumped her! So we all tried comforting her and made Kool-Aid(THE COOLEST DRINK IN THE WORLD!!). Then Vanessa told us about the cute boy who had moved next door, so we decided to TP his house. We climbed into Victoria's mini-van( we're all 16 so we have licenses) and we drove to his house.

Before we TP'd his yard we saw him in his room. He was in PJ pants ,but no shirt. We only saw the back of his head. HE HAD A 6 PACK!! He had black hair, A SIX PACK!!, ripping muscles, he had to be at LEAST 6'4, and he had the best looking eyes I'd ever seen. He looked familiar... hmm...

We TP'd his yard...good... I felt really guilty.Then we saw the porch light come on. The girls ran, I paniced I hid in the bushes. Then I heard the van screeach away! THEY LEFT ME!! SHOOT!!

"Well, you better start cleaning" the older man, probably his dad handed him a black trash bag.

"Yeah" the boy said.

Fate hated me at that moment, because it said I needed to sneeze...

hold it Lily...

don't sneeze...

don't...

you're fine...

it'll pass...

hold it...

AAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Right then the boy looked over at the bushes. I.AM.GOING.TO.DIE...

"Who's there?" the boy asked. For some reason I stood up and said "hi".

Then I sprinted off, the boy soon followed after me. Boy, is he fast... Then I felt two arms go around my waist... the boy picked me up and threw me on his shoulders and sprinted back to his house. Then he threw me down on the sofa... hard... he was mad...

Then I saw his face...

"JAMES!!" "LILY?"

We both started shouting at each other.

"WHY DID PRETTY MUCH TACKLE ME AND BRING ME TO YOUR HOUSE!!"

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU TP MY HOUSE?!"

At this moment Mrs.Potter walked in( no, not Lily... yet... haha...).

"You must be Lily, I'm Ginny Potter"

Lily was so confused how could _Potter_ be related to this nice woman!?

"I DIDN'T"T KNOW THIS WAS YOUR HOUSE!!"

"REALLY THAN WHY WERE YOU STARING IN THE WINDOW AT ME?!"

Lily was flabbergasted how did he know?

"YOU THOUGHT I COULDN'T TELL!? HOW THICK DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

"YOU LOOK A LOT DIFFERENT WITH OUT YOUR GLASSES! MY BAD!!" Lily shouted back.

Mrs.Potter started laughing, they were bickering like an old married couple.

"WHAT?" James shouted to his mom.

"YOU SHOULDN'T"T YELL AT YOUR MOTHER!!" Lily shouted at James.

"I BET YOU DO!!" James shouted back.

BOOM!! Then they saw a streak of lightning. Lily jumped up.

"Is little Lily afraid of little ol' thunder?" James sadi in a baby voice.

"No I'm not!"

"Children!" Mrs.Potter shouted.

They both turned back to her.

"Lily, where do you live? I'll take you home" Mr.Potter said. In the light Lily could see the son and father apparence, they looked the same.

"Oh, um 423 N.Walaby St." Mr.Potter started the car and Lily got in and he took her home...

THE END!!

* * *

Just Kidding!

Mr.Potter saw disappointment in his son's eyes and Lily's eyes when Lily got in the car. So while Mr.Potter was driving he asked her this...

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Will you be completely honest with me"

"Um.. okay... sure.. shoot..."

"Promise to be honest with me?"

"Yes" Lily said wondering what the question was going to be...

"Are you in love with my son?"

Lily stopped. and she gave him the answer.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes, I won't get mad what ever you say"

"I haven't told anyone this, not even my closest friends"

"I won't tell, I give you my word"

"Okay... um.. yes, I'm madly in love with him, I try to hide it, but in doing so every one assumes were enemies. The truth is I have no clue what will happen after Hogwarts is over ,because I won't be able to see him everyday. I hate Summer because I never get to see him" Lily said in one breath, Mr. Potter understood every word of it.

Then all of the sudden, Mr.Potter did a quick u-turn.

"If anyone asks you say the road was closed of construction and I didn't have my wand on me, so i couldn't fly the car over it"

Lily understood, he was wanting Lily to spend more time with his son.

"Thanks, Mr.Potter is there anything I can do to thank you?" Lily whispered.

"Nope"

"What's your first name?"

"Why do you want to know?

"Just answer the question"

"Hal, that's my name"

"Okay...hm... my dad's name is Larry, so James' and mine first boy will be named..hmmm..Harry, it combines both of your names.

"Already thinking of children huh?" Mr.Potter said turning toward her with a smirk.

"no...um..no...i didn't... mean.. huh...not it's just..."

"It's fine"

Lily could see James in Mr.Potter their quick responses that made you Super embarrassed but they didn't laugh at you though. Mr.Potter pulled back into the driveway. Mrs.Potter ran out of the house.

"Hal, I was talking to James and I think Lily's the one for him and-"

Mr.Potter ran over and put his hand over her mouth. Mrs.Potter had a confused look on her face, then Mr.Potter nudged his head over to Lily who was now standing by the car. Mrs.Potter's eyes widened. Mr.Potter took his hand off her mouth.

"I...um... mean to say I think Lily's the one for him to...uh..study with...".

Lily's face turned red she knew what Mrs. Potter meant the first time she said it though.

Mr. Potter told her about the construction adn his wand.

"Sweetheart, I just went down that road a hour ago and there was no construction-"

Mr.Potter put his hand over her mouth once again. He looked into Mrs.Potter's eyes, they looked at each other for about a minute. Then Mrs.Potter's eyes became wide once again. Mr.Potter took his hand off of his wife's mouth.

"I went down that road a hour ago and then I turned on to another road because that road had no construction, unlike the road you went on which had construction".

BOOM! It started raining even harder.

"Oh dear, lets go inside. Hurry Lily hurry!" Mrs.Potter was yelling. She dragged Lily inside completely forgetting about her husband who was still outside in the rain.

Once they got inside Mrs.Potter found a nice fluffy towel and let her borrow it.

"Do you mind if I call the people I was spending the night with to tell them I'm alright?"

"Of course dear" She replied. Lily knew in that instant she liked Mrs.Potter.

Lily called her friends..

"Hello, Miller residence.."

"Yo"

"LILY!? OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY?!DID A MASS MURDERED GET YOU!?"

"No, calm down I'm at James' house.."

"Who?"

"The boy who we TP'd"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OH MY GOSH!!YOU"RE AT HIS HOUSE!!"

"Yeah..I'm going to spend the night here..."

"WhAt??"

"I know him so it's cool"

"..."

"Lisa?"

"..."

"Lisa!?"

"I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE SPENDING THE NIGHT AT HIS HOUSE!!"

After a few more I can't believe its they got off the phone with each other.

"Is it okay?" Mrs.Potter asked

"Yep" Lily replied

"Good I'll some tea.."

"Thank you"

"No problem dear"

Lily then sat on she could hear something going on upstairs. Loud Music, yuck, she hated loud music...

Mrs.Potter came back with a cup of tea and some PJ's. Lily went to the bathroom to put them on. The PJ bottoms were HUGE on her! So she rolled the bottoms up, then she put on a shirt, that was gray. She found a rubber band and put her hair in a pony tail. The clothes smelt familiar...hmmm.. really familiar.

Lily then came back out. Mrs.Potter was on the sofa drinking her cup of tea. While they were talking about school Lily noticed someone sitting on the side of the curb...

BOOMM!! The thunder went louder again.

"Um, Mrs.Potter I believe there is a person in your yard..."

"Hmm...?" Mrs. Potter said as she got up to look out the window, "Oh HAL!"

She turned toward Lily and said "boys" while rolling her eyes. She then went outside to bring her husband in. As soon as he saw her he stood up and grabbed her waist and started dancing in the rain with her. Lily could hear her laughing from inside.

"Hey mom? Do you know where you put my-" James stopped at the edge of the stairs when he saw Lily- In **HIS **PJ's. He was just about to ask mom where his PJ bottoms were when he saw LILY wearing them.

Lily was looking out the window with a smile on her face. James wondering what she was thinking about, then she turned around and saw him.

"Oh James"

Um.. hi...Lily what are you doing here I thought dad took you home?"

Lily told him about the construction problem and such.

"Oh, that explains why your in my PJ's.."James blurted out without thinking..

"These are yours?.." Lily turned red."I didn't mean to put them on .. I mean... um.. yeha...i... didn't know..." Dang! the Potter boys did it again!

"It's fine"

Lily looked in the hall mirror and noticed on the back of the shirt the title in black letters "POTTER". She turned even more red. James noticed this and said "It's fine really..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I was just wondering though, do you want some shorts instead of wearing to long of PJ pants?"

"Really?" Lily said

"Sure, follow me..."

James led her up to her room. Lily had always imagined it with black walls and a bunch of muggle girl pictures on the wall. It was anything but. He had dark red walls with a black bad frame and on the bed was a quilt. Lily kept staring at it and James noticed "Grandma Rose made it for me..". This surprised Lily she had always known the loud James she forgot how sweet he was to his grandma and such. All around the room there were brooms. She saw small pictures plastered up on this HUGE bulletin board, they were of all his friends. She also looked out the window and saw both of the Potters still kissing and dancing in the rain. She wanted to do that with James one day...

"Lily?" She looked up James had on his PJs- a white shirt and a red shorts that went down to his knees.

"yes?"

James held up a pair of shorts were black.

"Thanks"

"No problem, you can change in my bathroom so you don't have to go back downstairs"

"Thanks" Lily opened his bathroom door. It was all black and shiny it had a shower with glass doors and a white shiny sink. He had a colossal mirror. Lily looked at all his things he had on the counter. A razor and some shaving cream, cologne, a brush, toothpaste, tooth brush, and more cologne. Lily then saw in the corner of the mirror a picture;of her and James. They were smiling because James had won the Quidditch cup.

Alex Creevey gave her a picture of the same thing. The sad thing was, she had it on her mirror too in her bathroom. She brushed her hair with his comb and then came out of the bathroom again.

James was looking out the window adn his parents he had a small grin on his face.

Lily came up right besides him, they didn't look at each other they were looking at his parents. They were dancing slower now, talking, yet still smiling, both of the teenagers guessed it was about them.

BOOM!! The thunder went again.Lily wished she was at home, she could take a lot of things; werewolves,spiders,snakes, even Voldemort, but she couldn't stand thunder and lightning. She wanted to be curled up in her bed.

"Well" James said breaking the silence, "we better get your bed ready"

"Right" Lily whispered.

"BOOM!!"

Her and James were making the bed downstairs on th couch for her when the Potters finally came in from outside.

"Hello children" Mrs.Potter called she was still laughing.

"Hello" both of them said.

"If you don't mind we're really tired, we're going to hit the hay" Mr.Potter said with his arm around his wife's waist still.

"Sure" both of them replied again at the same time.

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

Lily wanted to just go and hide at this point, so she could be away from the storm.

So now she was sitting on the couch crying in James' PJs. Lovely. everyone had gone to bed she pulled the covers over her face.

James had just come down the stairs to get some Kool-Aid(THE BEST DRINK IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD) when he heard someone crying from the living room. He saw Lily with the covers over her head.

BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! Lily did a quiet scream.

Then James realized it; Lily was afraid of thunderstorms. He put down his drink from the kitchen. He came over to the living room and picked Lily up bridal style with the blanket wrapped around her.

"What are you doing James?"

" Trying to calm your fears" he whispered into her ear. He carried her upstairs to his room. Where he laid her on the bed and then he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. Her cries stopped adn they she felt her breathing- she was asleep. Tomorrow she would probably open her eyes and kick him off the bed, but for right now she was his. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and kissed the top of her head. Then he fell asleep... little did they known that when tomorrow when they woke up, they would receive a note; saying the worst possible news: Lily's parents were killed by Voldemort, but for right now everything was peaceful and the world was right.

* * *

HI! I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm trying to decide if I should keep it a ONE-SHOT or if I should continue. I decided YOU DECIDE! Please review and tell me if I shoudl keep it a one-shot or keep going with it. K? K. Hopefully I get the same number of reviews as I do hits. Also if you review, and more people say to continue the story I will put your name in the next chapter,promise... with your own little message, K? K.

Don't go near Poison Ivy,

I'm afraid of jellyfish


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You might want to sit down when you hear this:I don't own Harry Potter; I know shocker!**

I decided to write another chapter... yeah...

**ISolemlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood:**you've reviewed to every single one of my James & Lily stories. (bows down to you) THANK YOU! I really appreciate it... A LOT!! Thanks, and did you want me to continue or not? I thought maybe you did. Anywho, you reviewing my every James/lily story really means a lot to me.

**numchuck- **:I think it stands for **T**oliet **P**aper,but that's just a guess. I've always just heard it being called TP so I'm not for sure, good question.. and I'm glad you loved it! XD

**Wendybird05**: I'm glad you want me to continue.. is your name by any chance Wendy, or do you have a bird named Wendy, or do you like to eat at Wendys, or do you just like the name Wendy?Just curious, thanks for the review!

**BrazilianPrincess:**I really liked your thing on your homepage about if I'm so- and-so, I must be blank. It really made me stop and think how we judge people way to quickly; thanks for the reminder to give everyone a chance. I think Lilly is a cool name by the way. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ginny1313**: I'm guessing one of your favorite characters in Harry Potter is Ginny or is your name Ginny? Anywho, I LOVE YOUR IDEA!! I"M GOING TO USE IT!! If other people are reading this do NOT look at her review it will give it away! Anywho, I'm really glad you enjoy my story! It makes me smile! :)

**loganlover12**: I like your "Copy this to your profile" thing on your homepage. Is your name Logan or do you like a boy named Logan? I'm really glad that you like my story! All my friends watch Gilmore Girls, yet I've never seen an episode;anywho THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!

**WarewolfWitch**: It really made me happy when I heard that you almost squealed while reading the story! I squealed from your review! I'm glad that you think I should continue with it!Also, your ending statement.. I have no clue about the French language! I tried many different types of translators and none will tell me! I won't give up though! I will find the meaning, just you wait!! Another thing. UPDATE YOUR STORY! I LIKE IT!

* * *

**Comfort**

When Lily woke up she found something warm on her waist, she looked down to find it was James' arm! Lily was confused, she should have pushed him off the bed... but she didn't... believe it or not it felt... good... she felt that in his arms there was a safe haven like nothing could hurt her, as if they were the only two people on earth... it felt wonderful. So she snuggled closer to the Quidditch player and drifted back to sleep.

Finally James woke up once more, to the telephone ringing. So he had to entangle himself from his flower. He went downstairs and answered the phone, he was still groggy.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is this James? This is Lisa and is Lily there?"

"Um... she's still asleep"

"Oh.. okay... would it okay then if we drop her night bag over at your house?"

"Um... sure"

"Cool, we'll be over in 10 seconds!"

"10 seconds?"

"Well, we've been waiting outside your house for 3 hours.."

"What!? Why!?"

"To make sure Lils was alright."

"So you've been sitting out in our driveway since 5 AM?"

"Yep"

"Wow"

"Yep"

"Well, you should get off the phone so you can give me Lily's things..."

"Your smart"

"I know"

The both hung up. In less than 5 seconds the was a knock on their door. James opened the door to find. A bunch of girls giggling.

"Here" one girl said while handing them the bag, then the ran from the door to the van and sped off.

_Lily has some strange friends_ James thought to himself.

As went back in he noticed something strange- his parents weren't home. He saw on he kitchen counter a note...

_James,_

_Me and Dad are at the Ministry. There was some muggle attacks last night. One of the households that were attacked were the Evans, DO NOT TELL LILY! We need more information if they're okay or not..._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

James put the letter on the table. He knew the Lily's parents were dead; Death Eaters didn't hurt, they killed. For a second James wondered _what if Lily had been there?_The thought scared him more than anything. It was hard for James; he knew Lily's parents were dead, and Lily didn't. Lily still had her innocence and happiness, he decided to make the best of it.

The teenage boy got out the cook book in search of a reciepe; pancakes. He found it; after 15 minutes, he had never used a cookbook in his life.

Next, he got out all of the ingredients. He did what all the instructions said, and he made pancakes. They were a little on the burnt side, but oh well it's the thought that counts.

Then the got out a breakfast- in- bed carrier. He put the 3 pancakes he had made for Lily on a bright yellow plate. He also put the butter and syrup on the pancakes. He decided the look didn't look complete yet, so he went outside and got 5 yellow daises and put them in a vase, which he sat on the carrier.

There was still something missing... a drink! He checked in the fridge, nothing! So he apparated to a supermarket in his PJs and bought some orange juice. People around him in the supermarket looked strangely at him, but he didn't care, all he cared about was making this day perfect for Lily, this was her day.

So he went back home, and poured the juice in a cup and sat that on the carrier too.

He decided it was time to wake up his lovely flower so he went in the room and sat the carrier down on his side of the bed. He went around to her side of the bed and was about to wake her up, then he saw her face. Her eyelashes curved perfectly up, her nose wasn't to big, it was just the right size, and her lips; were heaven! They were perfectly soft and pink.

He decided he better wake her up after staring at her for 10 minutes. So right before he was going to tap her Lily opened her eyes.

"Hey Potter"

"Hey Evans"

"What time is it?"

"Around nine"

"I'm starving" Right when Lily said that he reached over and picked up the carrier and sat it in her lap.

"What do I owe foe this yummy surprise?"

"Um... nothing I thought you might like some pancakes that's all"

"Well" Lily said as she started eating her pancakes,"Thanks"

"No problem"

"MMMmmm!these are delicious! These almost beat my mom's!"

When Lily said that James felt as if he had been punched. When his parents got home, how would they break the news to Lily? Would Lily be mad at him for not telling her?

"I need to go to my friend's house to get my bag" Lily asked.

"Well your friends brought of your night bag over"

"Oh"

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Um, I don't care"

"There must be something you want to do, Lils"

"Um... Shopping!"

Inside James was about to shoot himself but he didn't show it instead he said "Sure"

* * *

So that's how right now he was riding the subway to the mall with Lily, she looked happy so James didn't care if he wanted to barf when she mentioned going shopping.

"So where do you want to go to first?"

"Um.. I don't care"

"How about Borders, it's a book store..."

James HATED reading and anything dealing with books yet he still said "I would love to"

So they went to Borders. Lily bought the whole Twilight series, Vampire Diaries series, and all the Darren Shan books which came to a whooping 210 dollars! Lily walked out with her four bags and James said "Let me help you" and he took all the bags.

"What's the matter with you?" Lily asked turning towards him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You make breakfast for me, you go shopping, you went to a BOOKstore with me for a good two hours. Everything I've done today is the exact opposite of what you would do!"

"Um... I want to make you happy?"

"Why do you want to make me so happy?!"

" Because it's the right thing to do!" James shouted back to her.

"There's something I don't know, right?"

"um... yeah"

"You aren't suppose to tell me this secret are you?"

"No,Lily please don't be mad"

"Will I ever know what the secret is?"

"Yes,...probably tonight..."

"Is it good or bad?"

"Bad"

"Oh.." Lily said looking down, "so are you trying to make this a perfect day, so when I get home and I hear the bad secret, it won't be as bad?"

"Kinda, Lily please listen to me, I'm not telling you the secret because I think my mom and dad should tell you"

"Oh okay, it's nothing too bad like my parents dying or something is it?"

"..."

"No, my parents aren't dead or they?"

"..."

"No! It's no true! They're not dead!" Lily then was shouting and tears were running down her face. She pushed James back and then ran.

"Lily!" James called. He looked around the mall for her, and then he finally found her behind a tree shrub in the building. She was now curled up in a little ball, lying on the floor crying.

"It's not true" Lily kept whispering to herself.

"Lily" James said sitting down beside her.

"It's not true"

"It's not true"

"It's not true"

"It's not true"

"Lily" James said again reaching out to her.

"Don't touch me!You have NO clue! NO CLUE!"

"I know-

"NO YOU DON"T! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! TO HAVE YOUR PARENTS BE MURDERED! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IT FEELS LIKE JAMES! WHEN WE GET HOME YOUR PARENTS WILL BE THERE, YOU CAN HUG THEM AND THEY CAN HUG YOU BACK. YOU CAN STILL TELL THEM YOU LOVE THEM AND THEY'LL REPLY! I'M ALONE!

"I'm here Lily"

"James did you know the last thing I said to my parents was " you don't care about me". Petunia, my older sister, had her boyfriend come over. They were thrilled to death. So when I brought up going to Lisa's house to spend the night they said "sure", they weren't even paying attention to me because they were playing Scrabble with Vernon and Petunia. They left me out, I know they didn't mean to. Why didn't I tell them I loved them? WHY! Why did they have to die? Why did they have to leave me to Petunia? I HATE her and I'm not kidding. Me and her have never done anything together, we are like strangers living in a house together. It's going to be horrible. What am I going to do?" She said, she was still crying.

"Whatever happens Lils, just know that all your friends will be there for you no matter what, and I'll be there to back you up in whatever happens"

Lily started crying in harder.

"Just leave me alone, James... please... just leave"

James knew he shouldn't leave her alone, but sometimes you just got to let out your emotions by yourself, alone. So he went to the Pretzel shop and got a pretzel. he could see the shrub still, but from a long distance away. He wanted to make sure she got home safely.

Then he heard his cell phone buzz. ( Yes they have cell phones, even if they are a magical family).

"Hey" his mom said.

"Hey" his whispered back.

"How's Lily doing?"

"um..she's doing not so hot, I mean.. we were leaving the-

"You told her didn't you?" his mom interrupted.

"I didn't mean to, Mom"

"So how did she take it?"

James told her all that had happened. Mrs.Potter started crying on the phone.

"I went to their house"

"Why did you go to their house mom?"

"It's part of my job to see if they,He-who-must-not-be-named followers left any clues"

'Did you find any?"

"One"

"What was it?"

"It showed a picture of three stick people on the wall, the two bigger stick people were crossed out, we guess that probably means the parents. Then the smaller figure wasn't crossed out , but it was circled, which we presume is Lily"

"How do you know Lily didn't draw it when she was little or her older sister?"

"Because the figures on the wall, were fresh"

"What does that mean? Fresh?"

"James, they drew the figures with blood, Lily's parent's blood"

* * *

Okay, I'm going to write the next chapter shortly. This was a really sad short chapter, it will become happier though I promise! Please **review** it makes me want to update quicker! So **review**, questions, comments, or anything you want to ask me go right ahead! I'm also looking for a Beta Reader; do you know anyone who would be interested? So **REVIEW**!

50 milk gallons of hugs,

_I'm afraid of jellyfish_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own HP, because if I did I would write a book on just Lily and James because they're that kewl!Yes, ! think cool should be spelt K-E-W-L not C-O-O-L . KEWL is much kewler.

**ISomelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood**: Seriously, do you like check the stories every ten seconds!?Less than five minutes after it shows up, you've updated it! IT"S CRAZY!! (a good crazy) WoW! I aM aMaZeD!!

**piegirl10164**:I'm afraid to tell you this but I will: I HATE pie. I have no clue why! My brothers and parents LOVE it. I can't stand it. I really don't like cake either, or frozen yogurt. I'm glad to read that you thought my chapter was good! IT put a smile on my face. See? :). Anywho, I really like this story so I will keep writing. Thanks again for reviewing.

**Holy Cross Baby**: Hey! I'm a Roman Catholic too!Yeah! I attend St.Joseph Catholic School. Anywho, when I first wrote this I thought it was going to be a one-shot. So I assumed that since she was spying on James it would by called SPY. Get it? Now, I really want to change it, but the only reason why I don't change it is because someone might read it, and when I switch the name the won't be able to find it..so yeah.. GO CATHOLICS!.. thanks for the review!

**BrazillianPrincess**: YEAH! I'm glad you liked it! I don't know what else to tell you so.. THANK YOU!!

**Dancingflower**: I'm sorry that you thought it was weird, I'll try to make it better. Also, your idea (OTHER PEOPLE READING THIS: DO NOT LOOK BACK AT HER COMMENT IT SPOILS IT!) that's the same idea as ginny1313; lol; I guess great minds think alike! :) I will use that idea, it'll be coming up, not in this chapter though, maybe 2 or 3 chapters later... and Sirius; I have no clue where to put him! I should have thought out the story more throughly... this is the summer before 7th year, so maybe in the later chapters? I'm not for sure, do you have any ideas how to get him in this? I would appreciate it if you could tell me those ideas! :)

* * *

**Funeral**

"Blood?"

"Yes James, blood. Don't tell Lily I don't think she's ready..."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Lily talked about staying with her mena older sister and she said she'll hate it"

"Well, Jamsie, she's just not use to living with her sister and husband. Once she get's use to it. SHe'll absolutley LOVE it. I'm sure.

"If you're sure...

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm sure everything will be okay."

"But the family she'll be staying with is non-magical!"

"Yes? What's the problem with that. She has lived with a non-magical family for 17 years"

"I know that! What if the Death Eaters come though? How will she protect herself?! If you ask me sending her to a non-magical family is like sending her to a death trap"

"Well, the Ministry didn't ask for your opoinon dear"

'I know but-

"No BUTS! They already decided!"

"Fine"

"Good dear, I better go now, see ya!"

"Wait!.. Mom?"

"Yes dear? What is it?"

"I love you"

"Well, I love you too James see you at home!"

"Yep"

The two Potters hung up their phones. James saw Lily some out from the bush. Her face was red and her hair was distrute. Even from the distance Lily could see James, she ran over to him.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" She pushed on James, " Did I not tell you to leave?! Can you not do one simple task I ask of you?! Can't you just leave me alone!!"

"I'M SORRY LILY THAT YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! BUT DON'T GO TAKING IT OUT ON OTHER PEOPLE! I KNOW IT HURTS! OKAY? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT WHEN YOUR LIKE THIS THE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU MOST ARE LIKE THIS TOO!? HMMM..YEAH I KNOW THAT YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD AND I KNOW I PROBABLY NEVER KNEW THEM AS WELL AS YOU DID, BUT DON'T PUSH PEOPLE AWAY! THEY'RE HURTING JUST LIKE YOU! WHEN YOU PUSH OTHERS AWAY, IT'S LIKE US PUSHING YOU AWAY! YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW MUCH IT HURTS! BECAUSE WHEN WE SEE YOU HURT, IT MAKES US HURT JUST AS MUCH!"

By this time James was crying as well as Lily. Then Lily turned towards him. At first she looked liked she could punch him then she started crying even harder as she ran into his arms. She grasped the side of his shirt and clung on to them for dear life. They both were now crying in the food court, looking like idiots. Everyone around them was staring, but they didn't care.

"Don't push me out, James. Please don't leave me alone" Lily whispered.

"I can't be pushed out of your heart when I'm already sewn in, and I could never leave you even if I tried." James replied back to her.

They hugged each other for the next couple of minutes, just standing there. James still had a pretzel in his hand. Finally. Lily realeased her grasp on him.

"We better get back to your house James.."

"Okay"

"James, I know this is a lot to ask from you, but is there any chance I can stay at your house till the funeral?I don't think I can deal with all my other friends right now..."

"Yes, under one condition though,...quit calling it my house."

"What?"

Then James turned toward her and put his hands around her face " Lily, the Potter house will ALWAYS be open to you. AlWAYS. What's our is yours"

Lily understood not only did it mean their towels and objects in the house. James also meant that _he_ was _her's. _After hearing that she said " what's mine is yours too."

James understood that she meant her love. Now wasn't the time though to tell her " Will you be my girfriend?". So he just hugged her again. They both understood that the person, loved the other person with all their heart.

"Let's go" Lily whispered

"Okay" James whispered back.

As the walked away from the mall to their house they held hands the whole way there. They sang to their favorite songs. Just for that little bit, the world was somewhat better. When they opened the door, Lily didn't even see what happened because it went so fast. It felt like a linebacker tackling her, when it was really Mrs.Potter giving her a hug.

"I'm so sorry Lily!"

" Thanks" Lily whispered, she was still was a shock that her parents were dead. No more hugs, no more embarassing saying they said for her to get up like "Rise and Shine Mornin' Time!", no more watching T.V with her family, no more anything that parents do.

"Oh, sweetheart, you can stay here as long as you need to"

"Thanks, Mrs.Potter"

"You don't need to thank me, just being a mom"

Lily didn't know what to say.

"You don't need to say anything, sweetheart." As if Mrs. Potter knew what she was thinking

Lily knew from that moment on Mrs.Potter would be her mother. She couldn't replace her old one, but she cared about Lily as much as she cared for James. Even if she didn't live there, Mrs.Potter would always watch over her... that felt wonderful...

James took he rup to his bedroom and then went back downstairs to be with his mom. In one corner of the room, Lily saw all of her things, She forgot Mrs.Potter was an investigator so she probably went inside her house, She packed up everything, she knew that Lily wasn't ready to go back to her house where her parents had been murdered. Sh ealso found a note on top of one of the boxes that said this:

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry the Ministry wanted to tear your house down, I couldn't stop them, but I removed everything from your house. Here the key to a storage shed, where I put all your belongings. I'm sorry that you couldn't be with me when I did this. Everything is in the storage room though. From the magnets on your fridge to your beds. I even ripped out the carpet so you could have it. Anyways,it's already paid for by the Ministry for the storage shed, for your lifetime. James will not be interrupting you tonight if you want to go through any of these things in the boxes.i COMPLETELY understand if you're not ready to do that yet. We'll always be here for you Lily no matter what._

_Love._

_Hal Potter_

Lily then took the key that was besides the note and held it firmly in her hands. Lily couldn't even imagine how much work he went through to get everything out of the house, even using magic. The objects in the house didn't matter as much as the last sentence. "_We'll always be her for you Lily no matter what"_. As if her own parents were saying this. She felt loved.

She tried to open a box up, she out her hands at the top of the box, yet it was as if her hands just couldn't open the box. For some reason her hands instead took the box and threw it against the wall. Then she sobbed. Harder than at the mall, harder than she ever cried in her life. Somehow she found herself getting wrapped up in a little ball with the sheets on her hopefully-soon-to-be boyfriend's bed. Her tears were being soaked up by the sheets.

Lily opened her eyes again. It seemed darker, she looked over at his alarm clock 2:30 am. She had been asleep for 10 hours! Then she remembered;James! Did he go sleep on the couch? Right after that Lily got her answer. She heard a slight snore. She looked besides the bed to find not only James, but both of the Potter parents! Right then Lily felt a wave of love. Mrs. Potter was laying against James' dresser along with Mr.Potter. James was asleep on the floor right besides the bed. As if the Death Eaters were going to come and attack them and they wanted to stay huddled together. Lily then decided to not push them out, to let them in completely. So she grabbed her pillow and laid next to James on the like one, big happy family...

* * *

I NEED A BETA!  
I NEED A BETA!  
I NEED A BETA!  
I NEED A LIFE & A BETA!

PLEASE HELP ME FIND A BETA! CAN YOU RECOMMEND ANYONE? Also, I know this was a short chapter, but I'll update soon. Promise, unless I get hit by a train, it might take a little bit longer to update..hmmm.. anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!! QUESTIONS! COMMENTS! ANYTHING!IT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER!! :)

Have a wondeful Day!!,

_I'm afraid of Jellyfish_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, because if I did Snape wouldn't have died till everyone knew what wonderful things he did for Harry.

"Lily,dear, it's time to wake up" Mrs.Potter was gently taping on her shoulder.

"HMMM?..." Lily said taking her head of the pillow about an inch.

"Dear, you have about an hour"

"Til what?"

Mrs.Potter's face darken at the question and sorrow filled her eyes.

"To lay your parents to rest."

That statement hit Lily's stomach as if it was a 1000 knives. Mrs. Potter saw the discomfort in the child's eyes

"We'll be there for you"

"I know, and I thank you, it's just... I'm ready to face them. My parent's bodies, all those people, Petunia.."

Mrs.Potter than took her hands and put them on them on the side of her face "No one's ever ready for this,Lily"

With this statement she got up and went to the bathroom to go get changed. She wore a strapless black dress that sucked in her middle, and then right as the waistline poofed out. She put her hair in a pony tail, which curled at the ends.Mrs.Potter wore a muggle black dress, with a muggle black hat ( for they were going to a muggle funeral). Mr.Potter wore a black long sleeve drees shirt, along with black pants. James wore a white shirt, that on top of that wore a black suit jacket, along with black pants, and a pair of red converse high top sneakers. He looked at Lily with sadness in his eyes, this was going to be a hard day...

* * *

When Lily got there she saw a whoel bunch of people,some she knew, but most of them she didn't. She hugged the Potters good-bye and went to sit up front with Petunia with her husband,Vernon. As she got up there she saw that the caskets were closed. They both had black coffins with a huge bouquet of roses on each of them. Lily heard not a single word of with the priest said in church. All Lily could do is stare at the coffins, they were dead. She wanted to open the coffins up, to see them one last time, but then she knew if she did she wouldn't remember the happy faces they had when they were alive, all she would remember is their cold stone faces.

After Communion, Lily got up she had to go outside.She couldn't stand all those people. So she sat on the church's steps. She tried to keep breathing. Every time she breathed it hurt, her eyes stung with tears. What was going on with her?

Then she heard the church doors open, she hoped it wasn't true.She didn't want to talk right now to anyone. the figure sat besides her. She looked over to see it was James. He looked straight ahead, not wanting to look at her.

"Come with me" his voice was low, and he still wasn't looking at her. Lily followed him, she trusted him with all her heart. He took her hand and they walked.

_POP!_

They apparated, to somewhere. Lily looked around. They were in a field. It was tall grass. Thick, green tall grass. Around the field, there were Cottonwood trees. One corner of the field Lily could see a white farm house with a hundreds of wind chimes on the frint porch. James, who still was holding Lily's hand laid down on the grass. Lily did the same. They were now looking up at the sky. The nice, bright blue sky.

"James what are-

"Shh..." James whispered before she could finish her question, " you can hear them"

Lily wondered who but she dared not ask. Instead she shut her eyes and listen to the sound. She could hear the tall grass, move with the breeze, she could hear the distant wood chimes, and also heard the gentle breeze of the trees moving back and forth. it was magical.You could only hear it though if you were really quiet, everything. Then Lily started thinking about her parents, and then when she concentrated on the sounds again, it sounded as if her parents were right there, they were telling her it was okay to cry, and that they were watching out for her. It was amazing as if they had actually spoken the words themselves. Then she heard the swaying as if it was telling her "You are not alone" she knew that because she felt James still holding her hand. They sat there not talking, no words were necessary.

Lily wanted to stay like this forever, it was th emost magical thing she had ever experienced. She listened all the sounds, and then she remembered James. She looked over at him. His eyes were stilled closed.

He finally said " I come out here often, to clear my mind. I talk to God about all my problems"

Then he opened his eyes and turned towards her.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"You can come here any time"

Then apparated back to the church. The bells were ringing. The priest and his altar servers came out. They were going to the blessing of the grave. Thanks to james she didn't feel so bad, or lonely. She felt her parent's precedence there. The priest did the blessing of the graves and the group left. Earlier, Mrs.Potter had transported all of Lily's things to the Dursley's house. Lily saw Vernon and Petunia waiting in the car for her, so she quickly went up to the Potters. She just stared at them, as they stared at her. She had become part of their family. then she felt Mrs.Potter hugging her hard, as the women whispered in her ear "_you'll always be our daughter_". Then Hal hugged her too, twirling her around while doing so. Finally, James, he just stared at her. They both knew that this was goodbye. So James came and hugged her too whispering in her ear "_What's ours is yours_" as she whispered back "_What's mine is yours_". Lily had seen a different side of James, not the bully but the sweetheart who took care of her. Then she left to get in the car with the Dursleys it had been an interesting week, sad moments and happy moments.

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

Just kidding! Did I scare you..haha. anywho, the next chapter was Ginny1313's and Dancingflower's so yeah... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! As you see I didn't reply to your comments because no one made a comment... so yeah...:( but that's okay because you'll review to this chapter right? K... you better... anywho, _**I NEED A BETA READER!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only your time it takes to read this horrible,short story..**

**BrazilianPrincess**: I'm glad you loved it!!

**Shawalla Shwing Voldemort Rules**: I'm a blond so you're going to have to tell me, what's the first two words in your pen name stand for? Also, KOOL-AID IS AWESOME IN EVERY WAY!! I also agree with you, with the whole Ron/ Hermione thing.. they are SO meant for each other! I HATE Malfoy/Hermione.. yuck! I'm glad you want more of my story!! :)

**X-Lily Evans-X**:REVIEW AND HURRY! PLEASE! HURRY! CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND HURRY. COME ON GET THOSE FINGERS WORKING ON YOUR KEYBOARD! :) ...lol...

**ginny1313**: First, I'm PETRIFIED of jellyfish, I have no clue why... anywho, I'm trying to get Sirius in the picture without ruining James/Lily fluff, so I'll try, do you have any ideas on how I could do this?

**WarewolfWitch**:**_It means "Goodbye for now!" _**I figured it out!! YES!! I'm super happy! Also, it's okay, I know you didn't mean to not review,and yeah.. I'm glad you like the story.. :)

**Tizzle**: That is one of the kewlest names ever!! I'm glad you thought my story was original, also you like star wars? My brothers LOVE it!! Me, not so much, probably because every time I try to watch them I fall asleep, so yeah, but yeah, do you like Lord of the Rings too?

**Bluelime**:I've never seen a blue lime, have you? Also, I think I answered your question "Is the story really over?" by updating a new chapter, so yeah, thanks so much for the review, I love the fact that you're supporting me!

**HPTL**: Okay, here's the thing. I can't get emails, they are sent to my friend, Liser, so yeah... I'm trying to think of how you can be my beta... any way how? That you can think of? I just thought of that yesterday.. but THANK YOU!! You're the first person to say ;Sure, why not .So THANK YOU!!

**piegirl10164:**You have one of the coolest last names in the world!! I LOVE it ! Anywho thanks for the review, it makes me smile! :)

* * *

**You're Mine**

"Pass the mashed potatoes" Vernon Dursley mumbled to Lily.

Lily passed the bowl to him. The house gloomy. The couple NEVER talked her. Lily couldn't take anymore.

"Why do hate me so much Vernon?" Lily asked.

"Lily!" Petunia hissed

"Well, I want to know. He gives me death glares every ten seconds. I want to know what I did to deserve this treatment"

" You flithy witch!" Vernon shouted.

"Vernon dear!" Pentunis exclaimed. Sh ewas trying to calm the situation but couldn't.

" You want to knwo why? I'll tell you why! Every night my lovely Pentunis cries about how she lost her parents. THEY WOULDN'T BE DEAD IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!!

"Vernon, dear"

"I'm not finished! If you hadn't became a filthy ugly witch, your parents would still be alive!"

Lily was astounded. It was true. If it weren't for her, her parents would still be alive. Then she felt tears gathering up in her eyes. Then something happened that Lily thought would never happen... her sister defended her.

"VERNON! HOW DARE YOU BLAME HER! SHE MADE MY PARENTS PROUD OF HER, UNLIKE ME, WHO MARRIED A BIMBO! SHE IS ONE OF A KIND! MY PARENTS WOULD HAVE DIED EVENTUALLY, AT LEAST THEY DIED PROTECTING WHO THEY LOVED!"

By now Pentunia was out of her chair yelling at he man. Both of them had red faces. Vernon pushed his chair back,and stormed out of the dining room. Then Pentunia started crying. Lily got up and hugged her sister, trying ot calm her.

:it's okay by tomorrow you and him will be hugging and kissing" Lily whispered. Pentunia pulled back from the hug and said " I'm not crying about that. I'm crying about how much more our parents loved you than me"

"That's not true"

"It is true! Who do yout hink our parents were more proud of? A girl who married a boy at age 16 or a girl who is going to school and is the smartest kid they know?"

"Oh Pentunia"

* * *

Later that week Pentunia was out shopping and Lily was at the house. Vernon still didn't talk to her, which was fine with her.

"What do want for lunch fat-so?" Lily asked.

" Nothing, because my food will be infested with your germs"

"Fine"

"Good, now go kill an innocent person with your stupid stick thing!"

Lily bursted out " It's called a wand, and believe it or not, not all magical people are bad!

"Oh forgot that the Irish guyoff the lucky charms commmerical and the bunny of of the Trix cereal commerical are good!"

"I can't take you anymore!"

When Lily said that "Vernon threw a lamp at her. At the exact same moment Mrs.Potter burst threw the door and saw this...

Lily then colapassed fore the lamp had hit her head. Mrs. Potter fires a charm at him. Making himunable to speak or move.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Mrs.Potter boomed, "HOW DARE YOU HIT HER WITH A LAMP, DON'T TAKE YOU ANGER OUT ON HER!".

After she said this Mrs.Potter picked up Lily and carried her to the Potter's residence.

* * *

When Lily woke up the first thing she saw was Mrs.Potter's worried face. She tried to speak but Mrs.Potter stopped her.

"You were knocked out since that poor man hit you with a lamp, Hal is at work, and James is hanging out with Sirius."

That pretty much answered all her questions. She tried to go back to sleep, but kept tossing and turning. So Mrs.Potter laid down on the bed with her ( they're on James' bed for some reason) and she started to sing to Lily a lulaby. In less than 5 minutes Lily was asleep...

* * *

James had just come back wiht hanging out with Siruis, he told him about how the Black family was pretty much pushing himm out since he wouldn't become a Death Eater. James spent all afternoon with him, after that they met with Moony, fore tonight was a full moon. He had just gotten back from a long night. His parents were already asleep in their beds.n So he first went to the bathroom where he took a shower, boy it was hot! So he went to bed, wearing on a pair of shorts. He crawled into bed. He was on this side, laying there, thinking about his true love. Then he felt on arm go around his waist. He screamed, he fliiped over super fast to find Lily screaming as well. His parents rushed int he room, where htye saw two teenagers screaming on the top of their lungs. Both of them backed up which resulted in both of them falling off the bed.

"What are you doing on my bed! You pervert!" Lily shouted.

"YOUR bed!? You're blaming me for lying down in my own bed to find a girl wrap her arm around me without my knowledge!"

The two parents were laughing their butts off so they went back to their room, the two Hogwarts students didn't notice them gone.

In the end they put 3 pillows in between them and they both drifted off the sleep on the comfy bed. They both woke up at the same time and both blushed when they saw the position they were in. All three of the pillows were off the bed, and they both had their arms wrapped around each other, talk about an a awkward moment!

They both went downstairs to find the parents sitting at the table, whispering quietly.

"Morning" Lily said

"Oh um.. Good morning Lily!"Mr.Potter replied.

"um.. Lily we have a question to ask you" Mrs.potter said hestantily.

"Shoot"

"We were wondering if you want to live here and be a part of our family.

"YES!I WOULD LOVE TO! YES!YES!YES!"

"Good" Mr.Pooter replied with a smile on his face.

Somehow later that day Lily could open the boxes with her stuff in it, she had a family. It it was wonderful!

* * *

I'm so sorry! I'm in a writer's block. Also, I wrote the whole thing out, and I preesed "Save" and it deleted the whole chapter! So I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Any ideas for the next chapter?I have no clue what the next one should be about, but mor eJAmes and Lily fluff, any ideas? PLEASE HELP ME!!

I love the poeple who review my story,

_-I'm afraid of Jellyfish_

_P.S: If you're in to Twiight, you can read the first chapter of the book after "breaking dawn" at or you can googel it.It's about Edward's P.O.V of Twilight. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing besides the Lucky Charms I ate this morning that are now in my tummy..

**piegirl10164**: I have no clue what orgin of my last name is , I have a good friend whose last name is Polish though. Also, I like your idea of having a little tidbit on Pentunia's reaction of Lily leaving. I think way to many people assume Pentunia always hated Lily, so I'm going to defend her love for Lily in this chapter. I'm glad I made you laugh about the lamp thing.. thanks for the review!

**BrazilianPrincess**: I'm glad you loved it! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I was in a writer's block, I still am somewhat.. anywho you review means a lot to me so thanks!

**I'maCullen**: Ok, I read your review and I was like AHH!! THAT"S SO KEWL!! No only the fact that you go to St.Joseph's but your name: I"M A DIE HARD FAN OF TWILIGHT!! Please don't tell me your a Jacob lover, one of my friends is a "Jacob lover", and I was like "NO! BELLA SHOULD BE WITH EDWARD!!" Anywho, I thinks this is SO weird that we're alike.. in a good way.. so thanks for brightening my day with your review! Also, a REALLY good youtube thing of Twilight is "Time is Running Out- Twilight- it's amazing, check it out!

**Holy Cross Baby**:I think it's so cool that you think my story is pretty good! AHHH! Sorry, I read your page thingy and it said you tell the truth about the story, if you don't like the story then you tell them that, so that means you actually thought my story was really good! YEAHH!! Sorry, all day I was like SUPER happy that you said that!:)

**missi malfoy**:I SO SORRY! My friend (Vampire Freak Forever) told me how it works and her email account is mine and I NEVER get on her email, is there another way to do it? If so I would love too! I COMPLETLY understand if you hate me at the moment... so sorry!

**Tizzle**:I'm sorry! I haven't read either one of those, BUT next time I go to the library I will check out the Lord of the Rings just for you? K? I have to say this once because it will bug me if I don't : TIZZLE FRIZZLE!! .. sigh.. that felt good... thanks for the review!

**X-Lily-Evans-X**: well your FANTASTIC because you reviewed my story! thanks for calling my story fantastic,( I don't think it is) it really made my smile, also thanks for at least trying to think of an idea for my story! :)

**ginny1313**: thanks for ideas! I will use both of them. Your ideas helped me get out of the writers block, so thanks! Maybe this time you will think of some ideas of Lily/James fluff? KEEP REVIEWING IT MAKES ME HAPPY!! **:)** see I'm happy..

* * *

_**NOTE TO EVERYONE! I READ THE STORY AND I NOTICED THAT I DIDN'T POST THE SECOND CHAPTER!! SO NOW IT IS POSTED SO GO BACK AND READ IT!! MY BAD!! I BET YOU WERE REALLY CONFUSED!! SOMEONE SHOUDL HAVE TOLD ME**_!! this was issued July 11th so if you're reading this after this date then it will already be posted up right..

* * *

_**Dursley's Residence**_

"Good thing the witch is gone" Vernon replied sitting at the table the next night. He had a black eye and his nose and jaw were broken. So he had to sip everything with a straw, thanks to one wizard ( cough Hal Potter cough) who came in the middle of the night and gave Mrs.Dursley a piece of his mind about what he said to Lily.

Mrs.Dursley made no comment about this statement.

"Now my dear we don't have to worry about her inviting creepy friends over or making potions in the kitchen" Mr.Dursley continued with a laugh.

Petunia stopped chewing her steak and just stared at her husband.

"Or those owls! They're freak of nature, along with you sister Lily who is just as bad."

Petunia then did something no one thought she had in her.

She got up and flipped the table over.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!! YOU TOLD HER THAT I HATED HER BECAUSE SHE KILLED MY PARENTS. GUESS WHAT!? SHE DIDN'T KILL THEM!... YOU TOLD HER THAT SHE TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY; SHE **IS** MY FAMILY! **YOU'RE** THE REASON WHY MY FAMILY IS DEAD NOW! YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT! SO NOW I HAVE TO SIT WITH A FAT MAN WHO COMPLAINS AND ONLY THINKS ABOUT HIMSELF!"

After that Mrs.Dursley walked out of the room and went to their room slamming the door behind her... he had a _slight_ feeling it was his fault.

* * *

"Lily dear try this on!" Mrs.Potter said excitedly. She never had a daughter so she went crazy when she bought Lily clothes. So far Mrs.potter had racked up 15 jeans, 13 shirts, 20 shoes, 5 hats, 6 jackets, 38 miscellaneous items. Oh. lets not forget paint for her room, a KING size bed( James had one too), nightstands, rugs, curtains, and everything else a room needs. Mr.Potter went into her new room last night and installed her old carpet from her house. That was all they bought in **1** hour. They both understood that she needed to have some things from her family in her room. Like family pictures, her mother's dresser, and things like that.

James was hanging out with Moony and Wormtail in the mall arcade. Siruis couldn't come because his parents grounded him because they learned that he was hanging around the Potters.

"Mrs.Potter , I have enough clothes, really" Lily complained.

Mrs.Potter then turned around to face Lily "Lily, I know you you already dazzle my son, but come on! Since you're going to be living with us, you'll be around James 24/7! That means that you need to be pretty 24/7! Not like you already are pretty but still! Please! I think James will like you more and ask you out IF you look irresistible."

"But I don't like Jam-"

"You better not having been trying to tell me you DON'T like James. Sweetheart, you're so easy to read..."

"Oh really?" Lily asked smiling, "try me"

" Well you never really hated James, you were madly in love with him, so you tried to hide it so everyone assumed you hated James"

"dang, you're good' Lily said blushing.

"Sweetheart, a mother always knows"

" Yeah right"

"Sweetheart, when you and James have kids, you'll know everything that is going on in their life, even if they don't tell you"

"Me and James having kids?!" Lily said blushing.

Mrs.Potter grinned and chained her arm in to hers" Let's go to the next store"

After 3 more hours of shopping, James met back up with is mom, in a girl muggle store, he was embarrassed to walk in, but his mom said to meet him there.

"Jamesiepoo!" Mrs.Potter ran up to him and hugged him.

"Mom..." James said turning red.

"Jamesie, you're just as red as when I told Lily about you and her having kids.."

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?! NO! NO! NO!" James then went against a wall and started pounding his head.

"Are you okay James?"James turned around to see Lily in the most gorgeous dress he'd ever saw. It was light blue, which was tight at the top,it was a low v neck and a lower V neck in the back and then it flowed down the rest of the way. She looked like an angel.

"Um..uh yeah"

"Hey why don't you kids go out and do what teenagers do? I need to finish shopping" Mrs.Potter said her eyes were twinkling at both of them.

"Okay" they both said.

They both were walking around the mall. It was really awkward for the both of them, since they weren't holding hands or anything like that.

"So" James said breaking the silence. "where do you want to go?"

"I don't care, I thought Remus and Peter were with you?"

"Who?" James asked. It took James a second to remember Moony's and Wormtail's real names. " They're at the arcade"

"Well, lets go there" Lily said smiling.

"_Oh great_" James thought "_She wants to spend more time with Moony_" Fore he thought that Lily liked Moony because they were both into books and the both were perfects. Little did James know that Lily liked a boy which messy black hair, and the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. ( cough James cough)

" Hey Lily!" Monny said running up and hugging her.

"I've missed you so much!" Lily said back kissing him FRIENDLY on the cheek.

James had lost the Quidditch cup, he had failed potions before, he'd broken every bone in his body, yet seeing Lily embrace Monny that way hurt James more than all of those put together.

"H..hi.. Li..Li..Lily" Wormtail studdered looking sown at the floor.

"Hi Peter!" Lily said hugging Wormtail.

James both told them about what had happened to Lily, so they didn't think it was weird to see Lily and James together, since they lived together and all.

"I GOT TO LEVEL 5 !!" Moony said. James then followed him. The he looked back at Lily.

"Go ahead" Lily whispered shooing him to go ahead.

Lily waited by the door. It was really dark in here..

"Hey"

Lily turned to her left to find a guy probably a little over 20 staring at her.

"Um...hi" Lily replied wondering who he was and what he wanted.

Faster than she saw it he put her hand over her mouth and picked her up. He carried her outside the store. Then he pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"No talking" he whispered, then he released his hand from her mouth. He still had an arm around her waist, holding her tightly.

All Lily wanted to do was scream "JAMES!!" but she knew she couldn't. The kidnapper and her walked out the door. Then he led her to his red pick-up truck..He threw her in the passenger side. Then he crawled over her still having a gun pointing at her head. Lily didn't dare try to escape. He put on her seat belt and locked the doors. She was being kidnapped! Then she put a blind fold over her face.

"Now, you listen to me, you're going to do exactly as I say, so you understand?"

Lily nodded her head.

How did she get into this mess?

* * *

YEAH!! MY FIRST CLIFFIE!! Sorry, I'm such a hypocrite, I hate cliffies and yet I'm writing one! Thanks for all the reviews! I'll tell you once again, I forgot to add chapter 2 so now it is added so go and read it... maybe the story will make more sense... also the first chpater of midnight dawn is AWESOME!! (twilght book) I CAN"T WAIT TIL AUGUST 2nd!! (smack) BAD ANGIE! THIS IS A HARRY POTTER STORY NOT A TWILIGHT STORY!! so yeah.. review... becuase when I read them they make me feel guilty so I update faster... :)..

Write to you soon,

_I'm afraid of Jellyfish_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own your pain in leaving you with a cliffie.. ( Evil laugh)

**Tizzle**: Thanks for the review! I think everyone knows who's going to save her.. lol... you never know though maybe PETER PETTIGREW will save her! There isn't enough lily/ peter stories..lol... I would never read it if someone submitted one.. keep reviewing.. TIZZLE FRIZZLE!!..lol...sorry

**X-Lily-Evans-X**: I've never had a cyber cookie before, it was good! lol. I think you are the most excited about the next chapter! So I award you with a cyber cookie! :D I hope you enjoy the chapter because your the reason I updated so quickly!lol

**piegirl10164**: my mom has never mention anything like that to me, I feel really bad for you! Did both of you blush? Did you eventually go out? Is he your boyfriend? Your life is interesting; not only do you have a cool last name but you probably have a boyfriend.. sigh.. some girls get all the luck... thanks for the review

**TeNnIsPlAyEr: **Gah! I'm glad you like my story! lol... anywho I went to your profile- I'm not a stalker- and I read you profile I thought it was funny so I copy and Pasted it to mine, BUT I wrote I got it form you profile.. is that okay with you? I can take it off if you don't want me to copy it.. I just thought it was funny and cute! Also did you watch the Wimbleton this year!? I wanted Fedrer to win, NOT Nadal! Oh well, life goes on! I like watching tennis..:D

* * *

"Now, you listen to me, you're going to do exactly as I say, so you understand?"

Lily nodded her head.

How did she get into this mess?

Then all of the sudden she could sense him coming closer. She felt his hand on her stomach. She let her emotions get to her, so she started crying.

He was going to rape her!

Then sudden she heard the car open, then she could hear him turn around, she felt his hand quickly move away. She heard a smack ang glass breaking. Whoever was saving her had just been smashed into the window... great..

Then she felt two hands go on the side of her face, going to pull the blindfold off. She didn't care if she was going to get shot.

"NO!" Lily screamed. She tried to push him away.

Two hands then removed the blindfold. Not wanting to see his ugly face, she had her eyes shut. She tried to shove him away. But his arms went around her, as to hug her he was too strong for her. Then she could smell him.. the smell was James... she stopped trying to push away and looked up and saw none other than a boy with messy black hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen; her knight in shining armor;James. Then she saw her kidnapper he was by the car, the driver side window was broken. Lily saw the man lying there unconscious.

(this is the time to type in "kiss the rain" or "river flows in you on youtube-and listen to it while your reading- just a suggestion)

She didn't care if James was her arch enemy she wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if James wouldn't have came. The Quidditch player then wrapped her into a tighter hug, and put his head over hers, kissing the top of her head.

"Shh.. it's okay Lily. Lily, nothing would have happened.shh.. it's okay.."

Lily still sobbed into his shirt.

"James... I..."

"It's okay I know" James said

"I..."

"It's okay Lily, I gottcha, don't be afraid"

"..."

James kept stroking her hair, til she calmed down.

Then she looked up at him and told him "thank you"

James then looked at her and told this "why are you telling me thank you? If anything happened to you it would happen to me to. YOU are my life Lily, I would never let anyone hurt you, because if you were hurt then I would be too." Now he was holding both sides of her face with his hands. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Then she closed her eyes as he closed his they were less than a millimeter away from kissing..

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Both Lily and James opened their eyes. To seeing how close they were to kissing each other suddenly turned beat red. James then realized it was his phone ringing, he decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"JAMES! WE HAVE TO GO HOME RIGHT NOW! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHERE'S LILY!? I TOLD MOONY AND WORMTAIL TO GO HOME AND SO THEY DID!!HURRY!!"

"Mom, what's the rush?" James was still looking at Lily.

"Siruis' parents beated him up when he told them he didn't want to be a Death Eater. He's at St.Mungo's right now, can you get Lily and go over there I'm on my way right now, then I remember at you and Lily, what kind of mother am I to leave my children at the mall?!"

"It's fine mom, I'll fly Lily over there" James replied catching that his mother said children and not child.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! MOM GO!! SEE IF HE'S ALRIGHT!"

"Okay, well go to go!"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Ever since that day at the mall, James had always told his parents that he loved them.

James then clued Lily in what was going on. Her face turned sad, "Poor Sirius" she said.

"Come on we have to go" James said.

"How are we going to get there?

"Broom of course!" James said like she was stupid. Then he saw her face, it was turning green..

" I've never even been a broom, I faked sick in first year so I wouldn't have to ride a broom because I'm afraid of heights so yeah" Lily said looking down.

"Well. well well. Ms. Evans faking sick.. I never thought I'd see the day.."

"James..."

"I'm just saying miss goodie two shoes finally jipping class"

"It was once! Please don't tell anyone, I don't want them to think low of me"

"Actually Lily, it's a turn on to see you skip class" James said without thinking.

They both realized what he had just said and both blushed.

"We better get going..." James said trying to make this not as awkward as it already was.

"Yeah..." Lily said. The then crawled out of the car, leaving the muggle man and the pickup.

They raced back to his house, James got a broom from his room and then ran back downstairs where Lily was.

"Ready?" James asked

Lily then looked over she looked more green than ever. James then got on his broom.

" Come on" James said. Lily sat behind him.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Falling off"

"How can you possibly fall off!?"

Lily then looked greener.

James then got off the broom, and then sat behind Lily.

"I'm not driving this James!"

"I know that dummy" James said as he put his hands over hers which were on the broom.

"How are you going to fall of now?" James whispered in her ear. Making her whole spine shiver. Then she thought about it, no matter which direction she went, James would be there to protect her from falling. She shut her eyes as she felt her feet come off the ground. Then she shut her eyes even tighter as she felt the wind blow harder in her face.

"Open your eyes" James whispered. She opened her eyes to find they were over 300 feet in the air. She screamed and shut her eyes again.

Then she felt James' hands come off the steering place of the broom.

"JAMES PUT YOUR HANDS BACK ON THE BROOM!!" She screamed.

James laughed and then whispered in her ear "Not until you open your eyes."

Lily opened her eyes to find James' hands back on the broom. She looked around this time and she wasn't as scared. After having her eyes open for around ten minutes she took her hands off the broom. She put her arms over James' arms, and spread them out like she was flying. She felt as if she was an eagle soaring. Then she looked over to see James smiling at her. She smiled back..

"Do you trust me?" James asked.

"Yes" Lily trusted James more than anyone she had ever known.

"Okay" James smiled as he lifted his hands off the broom and put his arms out like Lily. After about 5 minutes, they saw St.Mungos and they came back to reality.

* * *

"Hello we'd like the room number for Sirius Black" James asked the lobby chick.

"Room 647"

"Thank you"

Lily walked with her knight in shining armor to Siruis' room. James and Lily went inside to find Moony, Wormtail, and both of the Potter parents sitting by the beside. Lily gasped when she saw Sirius. He had 2 black eyes, some major gashes, and his arms were bruised and cut. Sirius looked at them.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So how are you doing? Any broken bones?"

"Only 5, I should be out of the hospital by tonight though"

"Well you staying with us" Mrs.Potter said.

"Thank you, hopefully by the end of the week I'll have a apartment"

"Your staying with us from now on" Mr.Potter replied.

Sirius then looked at them with stars in his eyes "You mean like eating all the food I want, coming home for Christmas to send at your house, and sleeping on your beds, as I would at my house?"

"Yes" both of the Potters replied.

"But-"

"No buts Sirius, you are staying with us"

"... thank you"

Sirius leaned over to now hug the Potters who were now his parents.

"Wow," Moony interrupted this Hallmark moment, " James got a brother and a sister in less than a month!"

Everyone chuckled at this statement.

So the rest of the night the chatted about all sorts of things... life was good...

* * *

I need you help people! Since I only planned this story as a one shot I have no clue what to write about! So please give me some ideas and I WILL write a chapter about it, as long as it isn't too weird.. like James kissing Siruis... ew... I do have ideas though about when they go back to Hogwarts for the final year... so should I just skip to like a week before they go back? Give me some fluff ideas I could use for the summer!! Hopefully more people review to this chapter... people must have not liked the other chapter... anywho... go review!

Thanks you to anyone who read this story, you're cooler than ice ( which is really cold),

_I'm afraid of Jellyfish_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry **_BOO!_** Potter, did I scare you there?

**Holy Cross Baby****:**lol.. I feel really blond! Sorry for "beated"! Where I live( which is out in the middle of nowhere) we say things like that! English is so confusing! I heard that English is the hardest language to learn, I'm glad I was raised to speak English. :) Thanks for the review!

**X-Lily-Evans-X**: lol! Since your so fantastic, I'll give you a cyber cake!! I know every time I get a review from you, you'll always say how good my story is, so thanks it means a lot to me!

**piegirl10164**:AHHH!! What's he look like!Does he already have a girlfriend? I have a feeling you guys will go out, I just know it! Also, I love both of your ideas!! I will use them both! They're both really cute ideas! Seriously, I have like 20 different ideas people want me to do.. it's crazy!and here I thought I would only get like 5 reviews for my story..lol...

**ginny1313:**I've gotten a lot of reviews to keep it still in the summer theme, saying that; I LOVE YOUR LAWN MOWER IDEA!!AHHH!!xD IT"S THE BEST IDEA!! YEAH!! (other people reading this DO NOT GO BACK AND READ HER REVIEW, IT WILL BE A SPOILER IF YOU DO) Oh, and the nightmare idea, pure genuis!! I'm glad you love it! Thanks again for the review!

**heartsnpokidots**: Ahhh.. I'm glad you love it! I love it when people say they can't wait til the next chapter, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside... ahhhh.. just wondering what does your name mean? I get hearts, and I get kids or dots.. other than that I have no clue, thanks alot, now I'm going to be up all night trying to figure out what your name means..lol.. thanks a lot for the review! :)..._Day after I wrote this (I'm not kidding)_: oh wait does your name mean heart in polka dots?

**miniMwhahaha:**lol, I like your name! I'm going to try to use your two ideas... Siruis and Lily fighting though, I'm trying to think of how I can use it! The scary thing you said I love it **so far,**AAHHH!! Hopefully I don't let you down! I'm really worried about letting someone down because they'll hate the story.. so I'm glad you love it..so far.. anywho thanks for the ideas! They really helped!

**WerewolfWitch**: I love your idea of the beach, I'll use it! :) I'm glad you love the story! Keep reviewing it makes me feel loved!Merci pour la révision, cela signifie beaucoup!... lol

**Tizzle**:I'm going to try to go to the library next week, we live 30 minutes away from a library, blame my parents.. also, there's another site like this one.. ohhh.. what's it called?! Also, Yeah my story isn't boring!!..(yet).. lol, you really shouldn't have gotten on the computer at 2:40am and read stories..lol.. you do realize that when you wake up in the morning, my story will still be there..lol..also, it's okay that you don't have any ideas, because I didn't either til all these wonderful people reviewed and gave me ideas:)..Lily/Peter stories... ew.. I think just thinking that has scarred my mind for life...TIZZLE FRIZZLE!!...sorry.. can't help it.. also you might try reading "Cirque Du Freak" by Darren Shan, I love em!

**Shadowmere**:I was wondering what your name meant..it's all mysterious...I'm glad you think I should continue the story!! I guess a lot of other people thought that too..lol.. thanks for the review mysterious person!

**BrazilianPrincess**:Ok first of all I'm glad you loved my story!Second, the reason why I didn't have then apparate to the hospital was because which sounds more romantic... 'they apparated to the hospital" or a whole 2-3 paragraphs on how James takes Lily on a broom ride, I originally did have it where they apparate to the hospital, but my friend's like "NO! HAVE THEM ON A BROOM,IT"S CUTER!!"... so yeah, I thought about apparation, lol, I guess great minds think alike! Also, James and Lily will not be getting together for a while, I need to use everyone's ideas first when they're still single, also I will get Lily and James together as soon as I (or you)think about ideas what they can do after they're together..I don't think I'm that good of a writer to think on what they can do after their together... so yeah.. give me some ideas!.. thanks for the review!

**missi malfoy**:THE WORLD IS GLORIOUS BECAUSE YOU"RE NOT MAD AT ME!! YEAH!!I WILL figure out a way so you can be my beta... just you wait..OHH!! I have a youtube account I check like every hour! If you make a youtube account I'll send it to you!! YEAH!!.. mine is ilikethecoloryellow that's mine account name on youtube..:)

**bstwilighter**:AHHHH!! You like twilight!! Yeah!..unless you like twilight like the actual time in the day, and you've never heard of the book... hmm... this would be an awkward moment then... also please tell me your not a "Jacob lover", I'm sorry but Bella is suposse to be with EDAWRD NOT JACOB!! I'm so ready for the next book and movie! Have you read the 1st chapter of Midnight Sun? It's at Stephanie Meyer .com, if you haven't read it yet... back to Harry Potter.. sorry I was like on cloud nine because you like twilight!!...ok...YOU SAID MY STORY WAS BEAUTIFUL!! AHHH!! YEAH!! NO ONE HAS **EVER **SAID THAT!! I LOVE YOU!! I'm glad you like my story a lot.. XD

* * *

I know this is a James/Lily fic but I had to add a little Hal/Ginny Potter in this chappie!!

* * *

"JAMES! JAMES! WAKE UP!!WE'RE GOING TO THE QUIDDITCH CUP!!THE EARTH IS GLORIOUS!!" Sirius sang in a high voice while jumping on James bed, like a 3-year-old on Christmas morning. It had been a whole month since Sirius came to live with them, and after a month of living with him, nothing surprised them.

"Siruis, it's bloody three in the morning!" James mumbled stuffing his face back in the pillow.

So Sirius scampered off James' bed and ran over to Lily's room.

"LILYKINS!! TODAY IS THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!! GET UP!"

Lily mumbled something into the pillow.

"HURRY UP!!"

"SIRUIS IT 3 AM!! LET ME SLEEP!"

"LILY... TODAY IS JAMES' BIRTHDAY!! WE'RE GOING TO THE QUIDDITCH CUP!! IF YOU DON'T GET UP AND GET READY FOR IT, THEY JAMES WILL HAVE A HORRIBLE BIRTHDAY!! PLEASE GET UP!!" Sirius was still jumping up on the bed.

Lily than sat up straight "Today is James' birthday?"

"YES!!"

Lily than hurried out of bed, in her pjs; which we're plaid fleece short shorts, and a black tank top with a white outline of a stag on it. She then raced over to her piggy bank, and shook it out.

" WhAt ArE yOu DoInG lIlY?" Siruis shouted.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS JAMES' BIRTHDAY!!" Lily shouted," WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Now she had the money scattered on the floor. She started crying.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sirius said getting on the floor helping her sort the change.

Even thought Lily was sobbing she sputtered out the words..."James sniff is always so sniff nice sniff to me, and I can't sniff even get him a present". After Lily said that she started to sob even harder.

"Geez Lily don't get so worked up, how about you give me the money, and I'll go buy him a present?"

"Really?" Lily said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, but keep James busy, while I'm gone okay?"

"I WILL!"

So Sirius then apparated out of the room. Lily was trying to figure out how to keep James busy..hmm.. how could she? Lily forgot it was three in the morning though so James would be asleep. After five minutes of thinking she had the perfect idea...

"JAMES!!" Lily busted through his door and started jumping on his bed, and then started to hit him with a pillow.

"Sirius!I'm gonna kick you butt!" James then grabbed Lily and pinned her beneath him. When opened his eyes he saw Lily, not Sirius..

"Lily?!"

Lily laughed and hit him with a pillow. James then grabbed his pillow and hit Lily.

"AHHH!!" Lily said laughing and then hitting James with the pillow once again. Then after another 15 minutes of hitting each other James' pillow finally exploded sending feathers everywhere. Both of the teenagers started laughing.

"Truce?"

"Truce"

They both then plopped back on the king size bed.

"Happy Birthday James!"

"WHO TOLD YOU IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY?!"

"Sirius"

"I told him not to tell!"

"Why not?"

" Knowing you Lily, you would smash you piggy bank, collect all the change ,and then start crying because you don't have a present for me"

"Yeah right" Then Lily looked over at James, as he looked over at her. They just stared at each other, to them it seemed like hours...

They both wanted to kiss the other person, but they knew that by kissing the other person their friendship would be ruined. Lily then reached over and took James' hand. James took it and squeezed back. They two Hogwarts students just smiled at each other. James couldn't take it anymore, he reached over to kiss Lily as Lily reached over to him. James could feel Lily's breath, as Lily could his. Lily then took her other hand and put it against his cheek. He closed his eyes then, to let this all soak in.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

The Potters phone downstairs went. Lily and James looked at the position they were in, and then backed away.

Lily then ran downstairs to get the phone before it woke up Hal and Ginny Potter.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Lily, Siruis here, okay I got a present for James just wanted to let you know that!"

"Ok Siruis!'

"Why are you in a grouchy mood?"

"I'M NOT IN A GROUCHY MOOD!!I'M HAPPY! YOU GOT THAT?!"

"um yeah..."

"GOOD!" With that Lily slammed the phone down...

"Wow, Ms.Perfect does get mad.." Lily turned around to see Hal Potter drinking a cup of Kool-Aid.

"Oh...um.."

"I'm guessing Sirius went out to get James a present?"

"Yeah" Lily said blushing.

"Sit down I want to talk to you"

"Um okay" with that Lily sat down at the table.

"Do you know Ginny asked me out before I did?"

"Really?"

"Yep, I was star Quidditch player, I was the most popular guy at school. Every girl would be on cloud nine if I just briefly looked over at her. It was really fun, it was like you were some type of god. I would never date a girl more than once. I just trampled their hearts. I look back on it and I'm embarrassed, but anywho, I dated this one girl once, Annabelle, she was in the same class as me, and she was a MAJOR dork. Her only friend was this girl that had beautiful black hair that shimmered, and the most gorgeous hazel eyes I ever saw. So I went on a date with Annabelle, and like usual I played with her heart, adn then broke it that night. The next morning something happened though. I had just finished morning Quidditch practices, and I had just gotten out of the shower, all I had was a towel around my waist"

"TOO MUCH INFO MR.P!"

"Anywho, I was in the locker room with the other teammates, and who comes in but Annabelle's best friend, the beautiful raven black hair girl. She came up and did what no one had ever done to me; she slapped me hard across the face. She didn't care about the fact that there was five other boys half naked in the bathroom, she just slapped me and then yelled at me for breaking her best friend's heart. She had tears in her eyes. I could tell that Ihad really hurt her by the she looked at me. At first I was furious at her, how dare she slap THE Hal Potter. All day I thought about her. How much she cared for her friend. I had friends, but none of them would go up the most gorgeous girl in school and slap her across the face.

It made me think how much I wanted someone to care for me like that. So at first I tried my usual flirting techniques, but by the end of the week she still hadn't gone out with me. I went where I always did when I got mad, to my parents grave. My parents had died in a potions accident, because when I was a toddler I got in the Potions closet and when they tried to protect me from the explosion and they died, I always blamed myself for killing them..

"YOU WERE ONLY A TODDLER! YOU DIDN'T MEAN TOO!!"Lily bursted out. He continued like she hadn't spoken

"so I always went to their grave and told them my problems. I told them all about the girl and what she meant to me, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned around to see none other than the beautiful hazel eyes girl staring back at me.

" I heard how your parents died, and I just wanted to let you know it's not your fault..." She came down and sat besides me.

"I know" I replied

"It's not your fault"

"I know"

"It's not your fault"

"I know"

"I not your fault"

" would you shut up! I know it's not my fault!"

"It's not your fault"

"I KNOW IT"S NOT MY BLASTED FAULT!!"

"It's not your fault..."

"JUST GO AWAY OKAY?! BECUASE I KNOW IT WAS MY STUPID FAULT!!"

I started crying, most girl would be repulsed at the idea that the big strong Quidditch captain was crying, but she wasn't. She put her arms around me and held me as I wept. She knew that I thought it was my fault, so she helped me to see that it wasn't. She was the most gorgeous woman I knew, the smartest, the nicest, and I'll always love her..."

"MR.POTTER!!"

"What?"

Lily pointed at Mrs.Potter was standing by the doorway, she had tears rolling down her eyes. Lily was afraid Mr.Potter had hurt Ginny Potter's feelings.

"Do you still love her?" Mrs.Potter said as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"With all my heart.."Mr.Potter said.

With that Mrs.Potter walked out of the room to make them some waffles.

"So the main point I'm trying to get across is" Mr.Potter was saying as he turned back to her, "is that sometimes love is closer than you think, you can't stop it, so go with it. Hypothetically speaking, say you were in love with my son. hypothetically speaking of course"Mr.Potter said with a smile,"It would be okay if you were in love with him, because I know my son and for some strange reason if he wasn't in love with you, he'd still be your friend no matter what, I guarantee it"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go make my son's birthday happy"

"Mr.Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

"Mr.Potter?"

"Yes,Lily?"

"Who was that girl who had beautiful raven hair and hazel eyes?"

" Ginny Miller"

"Wait... Ginny?.. you mean your-

"Yes Lily" Mr.Potter interrupted.

Lily smiled and went upstairs to her room to change fore today they were going to a Quidditch match!

* * *

Okay, it might be a while before I update because all this week is packed for me including today! I'm not really even suppose to be on at the moment..shhh!! Don't tell my mom! So It will be at least a week til I can update again! Also, I"M SO SORRY**JakeBlackisMINE,** you reviewed chapter 2 and I forgot to add you in chapter 3! Please forgive me! So this chapter was dedicated to you! Also, I checked my people who have this story on alert;**kminhas223, laceface, spacelove, readerfreak471,****lunalovegood1263**: you people have me on your alert list yet you don't review!!XD WHAT"S UP WITH THAT!?

**Also, in you review you poeple can answer this question: What did Siruis get for Lily to give to James? I positive you people won't get it! But go and try! I'll give you extra cyber brownies!! Also, what do you think will happen at the Quidditch World Cup!? Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP, if I did I, would make sure that every book mentioned Kool-Aid somewhere..._

**Tizzle**: When I do go to the libarary I ususally pick up around 11-15 books, which usually lasts me 4 days max..lol... so I have extra time to get on sites like this! So I went to the Library-they were checked out!:(  
so next time I'm there I'll check them out!:)I can't believe you haven't read a Darren Shan book! He's like one of my favorite authors! He lives in Ireland.. anywho read the "Cirque Du Freak" series or "Demonata" series, the Demonata is more gory though( I like gory), anywho you guess, it does deal with a stag...lol, anywho wow your addicted to my story... you should get some help..lol... thanks for the update TIZZLE FRIZZLE!!:)... also for some reson I picture you with black hair.. do you have black hair?

**BrazilianPrincess**: I'm glad you thought it was cute, but nope Siruis isn't getting slippers or a stuffed animal..lol..good guess though, it does deal with a stag though.. :)

**piegirl10164:** He sounds SUPER cute!! XD.. also.. none of those guesses are right!!lol.. I bet your wondering what it is..lol... I like this suspense... so thanks for the review girl-who-has-a-kewl- last-name!

**heartsnpokidots**: You should try some Kool-Aid, I am so proud that I got you name!! GO ME!! thanks again for your wonderful review, it makes me happy..**:)** see I'm happy...

**Analeise**: Well you fantastic for reviewing my story!! YEAH!! You have me on your favorite stories list..yeah!! So yeah, I'm glad you finally reviewed, reviews make me want to update faster! So yeah, oh is your pen naem your real name? Just curious...

**Shwalla S h w i n g**: Did you change your pen name? I could have swore that it was longer than that...lol, I'm glad you loved the Ginny and Hal thing.. I was afraid that everyone would hate it! Lol, I wanted James to guess what Lily did and get it right, so Lily could see that he knew her well, and that he was a good friend( or maybe something more..lol..) to her. Glad you loved my story! I love when people say that!:)

**Alice4Ever**: lol, everyone says I act like Alice Cullen.lol.. so yeah, it is sad about Lily's parents, I don't think I made enough sadness come out of her though, it was hard for me to write about how she felt about her parents death, because my parents didn't die so yeah.. I 3 Edward Cullen.. don't you just wish there were more Edward Cullen's out there?lol, thanks for the review!.. also, have you read bd yet? I hated it I'm afraid, please don't hate me!

**ginny1313**: Okay, I'll explain last chapter to you.. It's James' birthday, they're going to the Quidditch cup, Siruis wakes up Lily( he's lives with the Potters now) and tells her it's James birthday, she freaks out and makes Siruis go get a present. In the mean time Lily starts a pillow fight with James, in the end they want to kiss eachother, but they don't want to ruin their friendship, in case the other person doesn't like them in that way. So Hal Potter( James' dad) tells Lily about meeting Ginny Miller a.k.a now Mrs.Potter and how they met. He told her to give James a chance b/c even if he didn't feel that same way she felt about him, James would still be her friend, does that lessen the confusion a little? Nope, none of your guesses of what Siruis is going to get her was right... also YEAH UR A TWILIGHT FAN!! YEAH!! I would talk more about twilight but I think other people might get a little jealous that I'm writing you a really long reply...and I very much disliked Breaking Dawn, what about you?

**RachelElizabeth**: I'm glad you think my story is cute..lol.. also, I've never seen a smiley face with a nose! I thought it was really kewl!!:-).. thanks for your review!! I love it when new people review my story!!

**missi malfoy**: I sent you like a billion messages so yeah... hopefully like you got one of them... cool?Kewl!

**X-Lily-Evans-X**:WAHOO! YOU ARE AWESOMELY FANTASTICLY BRILLIANT!!...lol... I like the cyber ice-cream.. hmm.. what can top cyber Ice-Cream...hmm... CYBER KOOL-AID!!...lol... thanks again for the review!Also, I think I met your sister-**LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376**- she writes comments like you do! They make me happy, but your the only one who can get cyber food though :)

**laceface**: uh.. my parents are worse trust me.. they have NO clue I get on this site..shhh!!.. don't tell them!lol, you're wrong..well somewhat! Siruis didn't get somethig like that!lol.. I bet ur completly confused, you'll understand when you read the chapter...lol... good guess though!

**LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376**:well you're WONDERFULLY amazingly aweesomely brilliant for saying that about my story..lol..I'm glad you like it.. hopefully this is less choppy for ya, thanks for the advice!:)... seriously you're like **X-Lily-Evans-X**, lol, that's a good thing... Hopefully you still like my story.. thanks agian for the review!

**chipmunks love squirrels**: Lol, I KNOW YOU TOO! You have red hair and your boyfriend is Simon! :) Also, I was listening to the radio this morning, did you know the most red heads are born in scotland? To bad you live in Kansas(the kewlest-ok fine the most boring)state in the world..

* * *

" Hurry up Lily!" James shouted pounding the door to the bathroom. Lily on the other hand was singing in the shower so she couldn't hear the frustrated teenage boy.

"Hey Jamesie!" Sirius whispered walking through the front door. He looked both ways and quietly stepped in the Potter house.

"Oh hey Sirius! Where have you been? We're leaving for the World Cup in like a hour."

"Oh um... out"

"Doing what?"

"... Stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff relating to other stuff, which relates to something like you-need-to-quit-asking-me-questions-or-Lily-will-kick-my-butt stuff"

"Oh... Gotcha" James said.

"So whatcha doing?"

"I'm waiting for Lily to get out of the blasted shower!"

"Do you need to take a shower or something?"

"No, the toothpaste is in there..."

"Well, why don't you just sneak in and get it?"At that statement James spun around with his eyes almost popping out of his sockets and his mouth wide open like a goldfish.

"You mean to go in the bathroom?"

"Yes"

"Where Lily is?"

"Yes"

"Where she's naked?"

"Well, Yeah"

"And if she caught me she would kill me then bring me back to life and kill me again?"

"Yes"

"Okay" James shrugged.

He opened the door, centimetre by centimetre, trying not to make a sound. He had to wipe his glasses because all the steam coming out of the bathroom. So being the smart boy he was, he got on the floor, and moved back and forth like a snake which was on the other side of the bathroom. He snaked through Lily's clothes that were lying on the floor. James had played against seventh years when he was in first year in Quidditch, he had studied for finals in one night, and he had figured out a way to escape from Azkaban (the only person who told thought was Sirius); yet trying to get toothpaste while snaking on the bathroom floor while his true love was in the shower was hands down the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"IF YOU JUST REALIZED WHAT I JUST REALIZED, THEN WE'D BE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER!!" Lily busted out singing at the top of her lungs.

James covered his ears. He loved Lily with all of his heart, but singing was not a career choice for her.

He saw the toothpaste on the corner of the counter. He reached out and grabbed his toothpaste. HE GOT IT!! James gave himself an imaginary around of applause for his smartness. Then he noticed something, LILY TURNED OFF THE WATER!! SHOOT!! So James then crawled into the tub, which was right besides him. He put a towel over him. So he would not look suspicious... of course Lily wouldn't think a thing when she saw a red towel in the tub. That covered a human like figure, she wouldn't notice at all... yeah right...

James then heard the door open... shoot,shoot,shoot,... then for once James used his brain.. he apparated out of there. Lily didn't here the popping noise since the music was blasting so loud, so he was safe. Sirius was waiting outside the door. He started laughing when he saw his best friend.

"WHAT?!" James exclaimed.

"Your glasses!" Then James looked at his glasses, they had toothpaste over them. He was clinging to the toothpaste so hard that it squeezed on to his glasses. HE was so set on getting out of there he didn't notice.

"Thanks mate"

"Anytime.."

"BREAKFAST!!" Mrs.Potter called from downstairs.

James was still wearing PJs, Sirius was wearing a blur t-shirt with some blue jeans, James could have sworn that Sirius had a black coat on when he left for an unknown reason, and Lily came out wearing a pair a dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knee and she had a and shirt, that said "Holyhead Harpies " on it.

"No,no,no, you will not be wearing that shirt in this household."James said acting as if he was her father and not her brother/ best friend/ crush.

"And why not, Mr.Potter?"

" We are strictly a Sweetwater All-Stars team".

"Well I'm a strictly Holyhead Harpies team " Lily said with a smile back.

" Please?" James said putting on his innocent boy face.

"Fine, since today's your birthday, I guess I could be a Sweetwater All-Stars fan... just for today though."

"Yeah, my birthday" James said, his face turned hard and cold with this statement.

"Well, we better get down for breakfast!" Sirius said hoping that Lily wouldn't ask why he didn't like his birthday.

"Righto!" James said by putting a grin on his face.

" Sorry I only had time to make chocolate chip waffles..." Mrs.Potter stated ( Choc. Chip waffles are my fav.! And her betas too!!)

" The wonderful!" Sirius said already having scarfed down five of them.

"Hello!" Mr.Potter called.

"Good Morning!" Everyone called.

"Are you ready for the Quidditch Cup?" Hal Potter asked.

"Of course Sweetwater All-Stars is going to kick Holyhead Harpies butt!" Mrs.Potter said.

Lily giggled at that statement. The family ate their breakfast. After that they got their things ready to go to the Cup. Lily thought this would be a perfect time to ask Sirius what he got for James for his 17th birthday.

"Hey Sirius"

"Oh..um..hey"

"What did you get James?" LIly asked excitedly.

"Well, um.. the funny thing is that um.. yeah... I got him Nimbus 500"

"Awesome! Where is it?"

"See that's the funny thing, um yeah.. I don't have it anymore"

"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"Well, the guy on the side of the street had a gambling game going with some other witches and wizards, and I didn't have anything on me, and I was sure that I was going to win and-"

"YOU BETTED THE BROOM!? YOU IDIOT!!"

"Well, I wanted to win some extra money!"

" Sirius!"

"Look, I'm really sorry about this"

"What am I going to get him now?"

"Um.. something from the heart?"

"Like what?!"

"I don't know I saw that on Mr.Roger's"

"Something from the heart... hmmm... like a painting?"

"I guess, or something that you hold dear to you"

"Ok, I'll try to think of something on the way over."

"Good!" Sirius said smiling as he turned to walk away.

"Sirius, I'm not finished with you!"

"Darn it" he mumbled.

"Since I'm guessing you don't have the money on you right now, you will have to do my laundry till you can pay me back."

"Okay" At that moment James came around the corner to wear they were standing...

"Hey Jamsie"

"Howdy!"

"Can you lend me five sickles and 100 knuts (I have no clue how much that equals out to...) "

"What do you need it?"

" I need to pay Lily back.."

"Why do you need to pay Lily back?"

" Um.. cuz I owe her money"

"Why do you owe her money?"

"I spent it"

"I figured that"

"So can you give me the money?"

"Um.. I don't have that much on me at the moment so.. no, sorry mate"

"Come on James, just a mere five sickles and 100 nuts"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Nope"

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Fine, someone's a little cranky this morning.."

" Sorry, I woke up to you jumping on my bed, then to Lily bombarding me with pillows.. a great way to start the morning!"

"I'm sorry James" Lily said looking down at her feet as if she was ashamed.

" Oh" James said seeing Lily sad, "It's fine. You can come and barge in any day and smack me with pillows"

"Why does she get the special treatment?" Sirius complained.

"Because she's special; she's one-of-a-kind" the Quidditch star said looking down at his feet with a grin across his face.

Lily looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's go!" Mrs.Potter called.

"Righto!" Sirius said.

They were all smashed in the car. Mr.Potter was driving; Mrs. Ginny Potter was in the front seat. Sirius was in the back along with suitcases. There was only room for one other person. Even after they reduced the size of their suitcases. Lily and James noticed this.

"Oh..um"

"Yeah.. the bags... um yeah.."

"My Gosh! Lily just sit on James' lap!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh, okay" Lily and James both said while turning beet red.

So James went to the backseat followed by Lily. She sat very delicately down on him.

"Sorry! Okay, like if your leg gets tired of like holding on to this weight, let me know so I can sit up for a while."

"Lily..."

"Or if like my air is suffocating you tell me"

"Lily..."

"I'll just go sit on Sirius lap, but since he's a perv, I really don't want to.."

"Lily..."

"Oh, yes James?"

"It's fine I'm a Quidditch player, so your light as a feather, and I doubt you would suffocate me"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Lily laid her head against his chest and was trying to think of what to get him for his birthday... maybe slippers, um Quidditch gloves... THIS WAS JUST TO HARD!! Lily did what she always did when was trying really hard to think, she pulled out her locket, that was under her shirt and played with it... hmm... what was something that she always had with her, that she used everyday.. curling iron?... a book?... hmm... Lily then looked down and noticed her locket... HER LOCKET!! SHE COULD GIVE THAT TO JAMES!! XD

Then she started to think more on the subject, would the most popular guy in school, the Quidditch captain, and well lets face it- the hottest guy in school really want a dumb old locket? Probably not, but then Lily remembered James, not the popular or cute guy, but the boy who loved to make her smile, the boy who was always there for her, the boy whom she loved... he wouldn't care what she gave to him as long as it was from her. Lily smiled thinking about James; she shut her eyes and the next thing you know she was asleep.

James on the other hand, couldn't sleep. No he was more awake than he would be if he drank 20 Mountain Dews. LILY WAS ON HIS LAP... holy crow... James sniffed her hair. It smelt like some type of roses in the spring when they did not have those fatal thorns, not only that but since Lily was asleep she decided to roll over on her side, and hug James' right arms like it was a teddy bear. He looked at her face, it was perfect. In the sunlight her eyelids, were almost red. She didn't have a single blemish on her. Lily had a blush to her cheeks and her lips were soft and pink. She looked like an innocent angel sent down to James. He knew that every guy in the school wanted her, he knew that she didn't like him the way he liked her, and yet he knew the he was completely in love with her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily then woke when they hit a bump on the road. She looked over to see James staring out the window, and she heard Sirius screeching at the top of his lungs " HEY! HEY! YOU, YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!" Which was the song on the radio he was singing along to. Lovely, this brought back the memory of her and Petunia singing ABBA in the car with her mom and dad; singing as loud as the family could. Boy, did Lily miss them.

"We're here!" Mrs.Potter exclaimed.

"Finally!" James said stretching his arm across the seat.

Lily had never been to a Quidditch World Cup match before, but when she looked out the window all she saw was a shovel sticking up from the dirt.

"Um, Mr.Potter I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I don't think we're at the Quidditch World Cup."

Everyone in the car started to laugh.

"What?"

"Lily, this is a portkey to the Quidditch World Cup" James whispered in his ear

"Oh"

" We couldn't apparate since your not 17 yet"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's no trouble" James whispered in her ear, which tickled her ears.

So everyone got out of the car and went around the shovel.

"Have you done this before?" Mr.Potter asked Lily.

"Of course! She's one of the brightest people I know Mr.P!" Sirius stated.

Lily shook her head up and down.

"Ok then!" Mrs.Potter said, "On three we all touch it!"

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

They all touched the shovel.

Lily then felt as if she was flying. She shut her eyes. Then she felt herself fall on the grass... hard. Ow! She opened her eyes and looked around. There must be thousands of people here! Then Lily turned around to see almost like a Superbowl coliseum... it was huge!

"Well righto! Let's go to our tent!" Mrs.Potter said standing up. Lily followed them through rows of tents till at last they came into their tent. It was barely bigger than their car! How were they going to fit them and Remus and Peter? Lily then stepped in to what look like a crowded tent. What she saw though was anything but cramped! It was as big as the Potter house! So much for a cramped space!

"Dears, the game starts in three hours so do whatever you like till then." Mrs.Potter stated.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Visit some old friends" Mr.Potter replied while snaking an arm around Mrs.Potter's waist.

"Have fun!" Lily called with a smile on her face as they left.

"LET'S PARTY!!" Sirius shouted.

"Why?" James asked.

"It's your birthday!!"

" That's right James it's your birthday! What do you want to do?" Lily asked.

James opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Mooney walking through the tent flap.

"Hello!"

"REMUS!!" Lily cried she ran up and hugged him. James felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Why did Lily have to go hug him? She NEVER hugged him, she never even screamed his name... well she did, but she was more mad then happy. There was no doubt; Lily and Remus were a couple. They were going to children and he'd just be a lonely old professor teaching them probably.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Moony called as he ran over and hugged James.

"Oh, um... thanks" James replied.

"NOW THAT MOONY IS HERE LET'S PARTY!!"

Everyone giggled at that statement.

"Actually, I think I'm going to unpack, who knows how long we're going to be here..." James said.

"Well Mr.Boring while you do that Moony and I are going to check out the witches around here!" Sirius replied. Lily rolled her eyes as Remus and Sirius left the tent.

So James went to one corner of the tent and started to unpack, while Lily in the other. At the corner of her eye she watched him. Then she noticed James putting his grandmother's quilt on his cot.

'DO you bring that quilt everywhere?"

"What?"

"The quilt"

"Oh um... yeah"

"Why?"

" Why do you have to be so snoopy? Seriously, why do you worry about other people's problems?! YOU HAVE PROBLEMS OF YOUR OWN! SO SHUT IT!!

Lily was taken back, James had never acted this way towards her. He always treated her like a princess. She was appalled. How dare he tell her that! Then looked over at him, he hugged the quilt as if his life depended on it.

"James?" Lily whispered crawling over to him.

"I told you to GO AWAY!!"

"James? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"NO!!"

Now Lily put her arm around his shoulder, "You know after my parents died, I just wanted everyone to leave. Then when I talked to you about it, how I felt..well.. it was amazing like a burden was lifted off me..."

James turned his head so that he was looking at the wall, and the back of his head was to her.

"I killed them."

"Who?"

"My grandparents, ten years ago, it was my seventh birthday, I was so excited. I called my Grandpaents to come to my birthday party. After thirty minutes they still wern't there"

Lily then wrapped both of her arms around him. James continued as if she didn't do that to him.

"I called them and told them to hurry up. They told me and said they couldn't come because Grandma didn't feel well. I didn't care I wanted more presents so I yelled at hem and cried telling them that if they didn't come I would never forgive them. So they rushed over. They were too old to use brooms and they didn't apparate because they barely ever used magic anymore. So they came in a car, they were going past the speed limit and didn't notice the car at the stop sign. The car hit them head on killing them both..."

James now looked down at the quilt, " They came just because I wanted to get more presents, I was a spoiled brat. So we went to St.Mungo's hospital where they were pronounced dead. They investigators came to make sure no dark magic was played against them. I guess he found in the backseat, my birthday present... Even though the car was totally smashed, they birthday bag was not shredded. So they gave it to me at the hospital and it was this quilt. It's been ten years since that day, and ever since then no matter where I sleep at I bring this with me"

"Oh James" Lily whispered.

Then James looked over at her, " I don't see how I can celebrate my birthday , when I killed my grandparents over greed"

"James, you didn't know it would happen"

"I should have let them stay home, Grandma Rose was already sick"

Lily then embraced him in a hug, and for some reason James returned the hug. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes not wanted to ruin it. Finally Lily pulled away.

"James, I know you probably don't want birthday presents, but I can't thank you enough for what you did for me."

"Lily I-"

"Let me finish, anyhow, I didn't know what to give you, so I finally decided to give you this."

Lily then pulled out of her shirt her locket, and then unhooked it.

"Lily"

"I know, you probably don't want a dumb old locket but-"

"Lily..." Lily looked up at James. HE was looking at her with a smile on her face, " This is one of my favourite gifts I've ever gotten"

"James, you don't have to lie about it"

"It really is"

"It's a dumb old locket!"

" I think it's amazing not only because it pretty but because you gave it to me."

Lily started to blush.

"What do I owe you for this?" James asked.

"I can think of one thing", Lily said with a smile on her face.

The two both knew what it was, they leaned in for a kiss.

"RING!!" James' cell went off.

"Oh" Lily said leaning back looking down. James was also disappointed. He was so close to kissing the girl of his dreams!

"Hello?"

"Hey James! It's Peter! Hey look man, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I can't make it to the Quidditch World Cup, unless it keeps going till next week."

"Oh, its okay"

"No, it isn't I'm sorry! It's your birthday to!"

"No it's fine really"

"So for your gift I didn't know what to get you, so I decided to put flowers on your grandparent's grave for you"

"Oh, thanks Wormtail... it means a lot to me.."

"No prob... oh hey now that you can apparate stop by sometime.. okay?"

"Will do"

"Okay, catch you later!"

"Yeah.."

"Bye!"

"Bye"

After James said that he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"It was Wormtail telling me he can't make it"

"Oh that's too bad..."

"Why? You never liked him."

"Yeah, but last time he came over he said he would teach me how to play chess"

"You don't know how to play chess?!"

"Nope" Lily said looking down.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I'll show you how"

"It's fine really"

"Nope, I'm gonna teach you"

"Okay"

James took her hand and led her over to the table, and then sat across from her.

"Okay, this is the king-"

"James come on!" Mrs.Potter rushed in.

"What's the matter?"

"The game has almost started!"

"What are you talking about? We have another two hours!"

"I thought the game started at four but it starts at two!! Hurry!"

James and Lily rushed out of the tent, but James still had time to tell her " I'll show you how to play after the Cup is over.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh !another one down! The sports reporter called. The game had been going on for four hours and it was about tied. The Holyhead Harpies were playing dirty; they had sent five seekers into concussions. This was the last seeker on the team, and well let's face it- he sucked.

Everyone knew the Sweetwater All-Stars were probably going to lose...

Lily was gripping on to Remus' hand for dear life, she was very much into this game. James could only keep his mind on the game the other half of his mind was focused on a red headed girl sitting three seats down holding on to one of his best friend's hand.

James felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a fat, bald man staring down at him- he was the coach of the Sweetwater All-Stars- James was about to faint.

"Are you James H. Potter?"

"Uh.. yes?"

The man smiled at him. "You probably don't remember me, I came to one of your Quidditch matches, and I talked to you afterward..."

Boy, did James remember all right. He remember that the man- Mr.Missi ( it was an odd last name, but it's part of the name for my Beta- who is kewler than ice!), he offered him to be a seeker for the team last year. James told him to wait another year so he could finish his studies, Mr.Missi understood completely.

"Oh yes" James replied.

"Well, how would you like to play today?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Play, as a seeker boy! We're getting slaughtered!"

"Um... are you sure you want a 16- I mean 17 year old playing on one of the World's greatest teams?"

"Of course!"

"Um.. I don't know..."

"Come on James!" Sirius pleaded, "Do you know how many girls we can pick up if you play, at the after parties?!"

"James, you're one of the best seekers I know... come on!" Remus said.

" You guys! This is big! This isn't your usual Quidditch match!"

"James, your amazing at what you do! You make it look so easy! Please?" Lily then looked at him with pleading eyes that's what did it...

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Right my boy!" Mr.Missi said slapping him on the back, hard.

So after asking his Mom and Dad, who said yes, he went to get suited up. Boy, was he nervous! This was probably the scariest thing he had ever done... deep breaths... you can do it he thought to himself. After he suited up, he waited on the sidelines. Pleading that the seeker wouldn't get hurt, so he wouldn't have to play. He shut his eyes and tried to calm the butterflies- scratch that- cannonballs in his stomach.

"OH! THE SEEKER IS HURT!! IT'S ALL OVER FOLKS!!" The announcer called out.

James knew what he had to do, he went out on the field carrying a broom.

"WAIT I JUST RECIEVED WORD THAT THERE IS ANOTHER SEEKER!!"

Everyone looked down at him, and cheered. He flew up in the air. To replace the other seeker.

"Aren't you a little young to be playing?" the other team's seeker called out.

"I just turned 17"

"Fresh Meat!" the seeker called out as he zoomed over to him trying to knock him off the broom. James zoomed the other direction and went for the snitch.

The game went on for another two hours. By then, James had lost all his cannonballs from his stomach. He didn't think even about Lily... it was crazy. He thought he would hate this, but the truth was he loved it. He saw the snitch once again and ran after it, with the other seeker at his side. Pushing at him to fall off, James took it and pushed him back. Then the snitch went down 90 degrees. The seeker then bowed 90 degrees downward following it. James didn't though, instead he lowered but not to the level the other seeker was at. James knew the snitch would come back up to him, he just knew it. The snitch did come back up, and James was hot on its trail until the snitch was about a good four feet above him. James saw the clock, ten seconds left, before the other team came back on, for his team and the other team could sleep for a couple of hours.

So James did the unthinkable. HE leaped off his broom to the snitch knowing he would fall, BUT he maybe- just maybe could catch the snitch. James felt something cool in his hand. HE looked in it to see the snitch.. HE HAD CAUGHT THE SNITCH!! THE TEAM HAD WON!!

All the rest was a blur. His team ran to him, and caught him. They hugged him. He saw all the Sweetwater All-Star fans running on to the field. In the corner of his eye he saw Lily. Looking at him with stars in her eyes. That look meant more to him than any trophy he would ever get.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lily returned to the tent by herself. Sirius and Remus had ran off with a couple of girls to the after party. Mr. and Mrs.Potter went to visit their friends as the didn't have enough time before the game. James, who knows where he was. Lily bet he was at the after party with a million witches around him, telling him how amazing he was. So Lily decided to go to sleep. So she got into her pjs, and climbed on the sofa just staring at the chess board. James never did show her how to play chess... oh well, he probably forgot all about that now. She shut her eyes to go to sleep.

Then she heard the tent flap open, who would it be at this hour?.. A ROBBER!! What she do? Pretend she was asleep; make a run for outside, or fight the robber? SHE"D FIGHT HIM! So Lily went for the nearest thing to her, Sirius' broom fore her wand was at her bed. The lights were off, but she could still see the figure... he was heading for James' bed! If he took that quilt Lily would seriously kill him! So crept up slowly behind him..

"AHHH!!"Lily yelled hitting him in the head, but the robber was too fast. He grabbed the bat before it hit him, and then through the bat on the ground and then tackled her. She opened her eyes to see the robber's were hazel, he smelt like James' soap. WAIT it was James!

"James?" Lily asked.

"Wait?! Lily?? Why were you trying to hit me with a bat?"

"I thought you were a robber"

"You never thought I might be coming back?" James said getting off of her.

"Well I assumed since you won the game, you'd be out till dawn"

"Lily, believe it or not, I'm not that much off a party animal" James told her while turning on the lamps with his wand.

" Sorry" Lily said as she saw James sit down on the couch setting up the chess board.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I told you that I would teach you how to play after the game. Sorry, I couldn't leave any earlier, fan girls were EVERYWHERE"

Lily giggled at this statement.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you won the Quidditch World Cup, everyone wants to have your autograph, and you caught the snitch to win the game, you haven't even finished school and yet you still can accomplish that"

"So? What's your point?"

"Yet you didn't care about any of that and came back to teach an ordinary girl how to play chess"

James then quickly setting up the pieces, and looked at her.

"You're no ordinary girl Lily"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the fact anyone can spot my hair from 300 yards." Lily said as she sat down on the other side of him to play chess.

"Lily, that's not what I meant. You're beautiful, caring, the smartest girl I know, strong, and courageous"

"I bet you tell all the girls that" Lily said blushing, "You don't know the real me"

James snorted at this comment.

"What?"

"Lily, you peel the crust of you sandwich and eat that first, you always brush the left side of your hair before the right, you always have your mouth half open when you watch T.V, and when you take a test at school and you stuck between two answers you always take your hand and mess with your locket"

Lily looked down so James couldn't see her blushing.

"Wow, four things out of a hundred"

" I could name a million more" James said looking at her. She looked up at him, and she could see in his eyes that he wasn't lying.

So James explained her how to play chess, then they played chess. While they were playing they both confessed to the other person what little habits they do. Before they knew it, they had been talking for five hours.

* * *

_I'm sorry for not updating quickly!! Three camps in two weeks... too much!! Also, I went in a Twilight craze.. I read Breaking Dawn, I afraid to say this but I was VERY disapointed..**:(**..I'm praying that it was a joke and she'll tell us the real one will come out next week! Huh.. I've worn black for the past three days because I mourn the loss of my beloved Twilight..._

_Also, I've recieved a couple of youtube messages from people... I'm sorry that you guys hate my story and that I'm a horrible author, and that you think I shouldn't even have a fanfiction account. ( **sorry for the people who write fanfiction reviews to me.. u guys r awesome it's just some people don't like my story and so they send me a message on youtube telling me this stuff (:** )_

_Anywho, my friend has reminded me once again to tell you this, DO NOT EMAIL ME!! IT GOES TO HER ACCOUNT!! So yeah, if you want to email me, my youtube account is _ilikethecoloryellow_, and you can send me a message there... anywho.._

**R-E-V-I-E-W**!! Also, If you could mention something in your review thanking _MissiMalfoy_ for editing my story - she's an awesome beta **:-)** (that smiley face was for _RachaelElizabeth_)...and would you rather have me update quickly with short parts or would you rather have me update in a while with a long part?


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Snape would have married sosmeone( not Lily though_)

**missi malfoy**: You're awesome because you take the time to beta(?) my horrible grammer mistake story, so thanks, and you're way to patient with me. Also, I like your youtube video! Thanks to you I ( I can't believe I'm saying this) like Slytherin... crazy, I must be high on Mountain Dew or something... also, did you have to go to school all year round? I start school in two weeks, I'm scared to death... new school, new people, and I'M A FRESHMAN.. A.K.A FRESH MEAT!! so yeah... lucky you.. anywho, words can't describe the happiness that your my beta!

**Tizzle**: Once I read LOTR, I will tell you all about how awesome it is... but here's the bad news... the chick who checked them out lost thet first one!! AHHH! So yeah, I might try to watch the movies til the library gets a replacement( or when the chick finds the book!) I have blond hair. I imagine you have blue eyes... or GREEN.. hm.. you seem like the person who like "Paper Planes" by MIA...hmm...anywho I LOVE Avril Lavigne too! Also, I'm afraid to say that I'm that lousy of a person and I don't want to help you get over the addiction..lol.. sorry... TIZZLE FRIZZLE!!..sorry, can't help it! Thanks for the review, also, dang girl you review fast!

**X-Lily-Evans-X** : OO.. one of the best writers!?.. holy cow... you just saying that wow... AHHH!! UR JUST TO KEWL!! You deserve a cyber popsicle! ( I'm addicted to popsicles).. you have no clue how much your reviews mean to me.. you're one of the most peppiest energetic people about my story... thanks... it means a lot..

**Alice4Ever**: I want to Lily and James to get together soon also! Seriously, the writer of this story is stupid( thats me) for not putting them together. The thing though is.. would you people still read my story after I put them together? I'll say.. probably 3 more chapter of this.. then I'll probably confess their love to eachother.. or maybe 30 more chapter of this.. haha!! Sorry, I know I'm being mean.. ( tear) why did Breaking Dawn have to be like that?! Hopefully, I'll like Midnight Sun, (Edward's P.O.V of Twilight) and the MOVIE!! AHH!! I can't wait! Have you seen the previews for it? ( dies) I love it..

**RachelElizabeth**: Seriously do you come from a different planet? First the smiley face, now _fantabulous! _? Lol, I'll use it in my next chapter just because I think fantabulous is such a fanfabulous word!.. Ok, that was a little corny.. oh well.. hey is you name actually Rachael Elizabeth? That's kewl!

**Holy Cross Baby**: MissiMalfoy (my beta) recommended that I add James playing Quidditch.. I thought what the heck, I'm writing a story about _witches_ and _wizards_ which is already a little farfetched, why not go a little more?lol.. thanks fo reviewing my story! It makes me happy!.. :)... see I'm happy!

**Shwalla S h w i n g**: THANKS! What does your name stand for? It's gonna bug me, I was mowing the lawn today and the whole time I was thinking about what your name stood for... hmm...

**piegirl10164**: ...

...

...

...OO.. HE ASKED YOU OUT!! AHHH!! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!! Where'd you go to? Did he call you and ask you out? Or were you hanging out and he asked you? Did your mom go crazy?! AHH!! I'M SO HAPPY!!.. sorry I have no life... so are you nervous about going out with him? AHH.. details woman..DETAILS!! also, that would make an interesting 1-shot..hmm.. I'll think about that...

**WerewolfWitch**: That's ok, I forget to review to.. say hi to your adorable 8-year-old cousing for me- k?lol, thanks for saying that to my beta, no on else told her thanks! It means a lot to me that you did that!Est-ce que vous vivez en France? That's cool, wow .. .. Je n'ai pas de vie, je parle en français pour la bonté souci ..

**heartsnpokidots**: My favorite flavor of kool-aid is black cherry, but I LOVE all the flavors though,lol..I'm glad you like the chapter, thanks for the review! 3

**LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376**: I'm trying to make it less choppy, lol, I'm horrible when it comes to sentence fluency! Anywho, how do you think I can improve on it? You seem like your a grammer girl, so thanks for helping me in ways I can improve! :).. Don't you wish there were more James(es) (?) out there? I agree GO JAMES!! I can't believe some people think that she should have gone with Snape.. I'm thinking about bringing Snape in the story soon, what do you think about that, make it more spicy..lol.. anywho thanks for the review!

**flowerypetal**: I'm one of those girls that LOVE Edward/ Bella fluff,I thought BD was lacking in it, I thought the whole book centered around the baby, huh, so yeah, some of my friends LOVED the book while other didn't even finish reading it because they hated it so much..lol.. also, I didn't like that Jacob imprinted on the baby, I was hoping for Jacob/Leah, I don't know, hopefully I like Midnight Sun better. and the movie.. AHHH!! I CAN"T WAIT!! Anywho, YEAH!! SOMEONE FINALLY CAUGHT ON TO THE PHONES!! I thought no one would catch the thing that everytime they almost kissed the phone went off..GO YOU!!lol, I'm glad you find my story amuzing!

* * *

**I hate this chapter... it's short and stupid**

" What do you want to do?" Lily asked. James, Siruis, and her were sitting in a circle on the floor. They were all fanning themselves with paper fans they made. It was hot outside, every fan was going on in the house. Lily was wearing jean shorts along with a black tank top, with her hair in a ponytail. Siruis and James both took off their shirts, and they were both wearing black shorts. It was scorching outside.

"I don't know" Siruis replied.

"Um... we could go to the park?" James suggested.

"To hot" They both replied back.

"How about the library?" Lily asked.Then she remebered who she was talking to and threw that idea out the window.

"How about-?

"NO!" LIly and James both shouted at Siruis. The places he liked to go were he liked to go were either perverted, dangerous, or both.

"I was going to suggest going to the beach!" Sirus snapped back.

James and Lily looked at eachother, Siruis actually had a good idea for once...wow...

"Okay!" they both replied hopping up from the ground, but they went to fast and bonked heads...ow...

"Are you okay Lily?" James said graabing her by the arm.

"OW!...I'm fine, just a little bonk on the head, that's all"

" Okay, you guys go get ready I'll leave a note for Mrs.P telling her where we're going" Siruis replied.

"Wait!"Lily called

"What?'" both of the boys asked

"Why don't we invite Remus,Peter, Mary, and Alice to come along?"

"Awesome!" Siruis shouted.

"Um.. I guess.." Jame wouldn't tell anyone this but he was looking forward to just speanding time with Lily. This Summer he spent a lot of time with Siruis, (who wouldn't spend a lot of time with their best friends if they lived with them?) and Lily spent a LOT of time with Remus, a LOT(**really only about five hours this Summer, but to James ,he thought it was everyday).**

**"**Come on man! Think, Girls...swimsuits... food... PERFECT COMBINATION!!"

James laughed, "I guess I'll call everyone..."

"Thanks James, I have to do my hair and stuff" Siruis called as he ran upstairs.

"Yeah, thanks James, I'll go make some lunch, so we don't have to buy the expensive food they sell there" Lily said with a smile going to the kitchen.

"Well here goes calling" James said as he dailed Alice's number...

"Hello?"

"Um.. hey.. is Alice there?"

"This is she"

"Uh.. hey this is James-"

"OH MY GOSH!! THE JAMES IS CALLING MY HOUSE!! AHHH!! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!!I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! AHH! OF COURSE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!! AHH!! I KNEW YOU LIKED ME I COULD TELL IT IN YOUR EYES THE MOMENT WE MET!!"

James made a horrified face.. alice and him... shudder..

"Actually I was calling to invite you to the beach with-

"AHHH!!" ALice interuppted again, "THAT SO ROMANTIC FOR A FIRST DATE! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD A THING FOR LILY, BUT I GUESS YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO GET MY ATTENTION THROUGH HER!!I CAN TOTALLY TELL THAT SHE HAS A THING FOR REMUS, AND HE LIKES HER TO.. MAYBE WE CAN LIKE DOUBLE DATE!I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! I MEAN-"

This time James interuputed " NO! WITH **LILY**, SIRUIS, REMUS, PETER, AND MARY! GET IT OUT OF YOUR SICK MIND THAT I LIKE YOU! I'VE LIKED LILY SINCE THE MOMENT I LAID EYES OM HER NOT YOU! I'VE TRIED TO GET _HER_ ATTENTION, BUT _YOU_ MAKE THAT VERY DIFFICULT, WHEN YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME TALK TO HER!"

James had no clue why he yelled at her, I mean she was a nice girl. Deep down though James knew what made him mad... Remus and Lily, everyone thought they were perfect for eachother. James knew he should bow down gracefully, but he couldn't. Yet he told, that he liked Lily to Alice... A.K.A Gossip Girl, everyone at Hogwarts would know about his crush by tonight, great..

"oh.." Alice whispered

"Oh Alice, I'n so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's fine, really I should know better than to have a crush on the most gorgoues and popular guy in the school.."

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I'll get over it"

"Well, do you still want to go to the beach?"

"HECK YEAH!!" Alice's spirts piped up, "I can see the most gorgeous guy without a shirt on, I wouldn't miss it for th eworld!"

James laughed, "Okay well got to go"

"Oh yeah, Bye!"

"Bye" with that James hung up the phone.

James decided that he would also invite Frank, he was just going through a break-up with Macy. He thought those two would get along perfectly, like macaroni with cheese, or Kool with Aid. Without the other half, it just wasn't the same. He'll have to ask Lily if she would think ALice and Frank would be a great pair, if she had time after talking with Remus, the genuis, the mastermind, the guy who had Lily's heart.. hmm...

* * *

Lily was changing when she remembered about Alice, today was her birthday James said he was probaly going to call her first so she decided to pick up the phone and to wish her Happy Birthday, surely James wouldn't mind if she interuppted in the conversation.

She picked up the phone she had in her room and put it to her ear,

"THAT SO ROMANTIC FOR A FIRST DATE! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD A THING FOR LILY, BUT I GUESS YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO GET MY ATTENTION THROUGH HER!!I CAN TOTALLY TELL THAT SHE HAS A THING FOR REMUS, AND HE LIKES HER TO.. MAYBE WE CAN LIKE DOUBLE DATE!I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! I MEAN-"

That all Lily had to hear. She out the phone down, James liked Alice. I eman that would make since they both like Quidditch, they both liked to draw attention to themsleves, and the both like Transfiguration. Lily could see how they liked eachother.

Lily, then felt something cool against her cheeck.. tears. Who was she kidding? Lily heart was ripping in two, She thought maybe he like her, biy was she wrong. He was just using her to get to Alice! How could she think that possible he might like her? She even gave him her locket that she cared so much about!

She stomped downstairs to see James sitting there calling someone,

" I think that she really liked me so I thought if you go to the beach today, it would get her mind off of me"

Frank said something.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, bye" James hung up the phone.

How dare he! Lily thought. How dare he try to hook me up with FRANK!! Lily always thought Frank and ALice would go good together, NOT Lily and him.. Yuck!

"HOW DARE YOU!" LIly screamed.

"What?" James asked.

"Did you ever consider my feelings? hmm... maybe I didn't think that way. I'm going to tell you the truth, okay? Eveything you guys talked about, ever think of taking in my oponion James? Hm?! Guess what I've got news for you, my feeling for you are the exact OPPOSITE of what you think of me."

James was astounded, Lily didn't like him. She liked Remus... James felt as if the world was crashing down on him.

"I'm not afraid to admit it" Lily added looking up at him.

"Lily don't make this any harder... "James whispered.

"HEY GUYS ARE YOU READY!!" Siruis said hopping down the stairs. What a sight he saw... tears were running down Lily face and James looked like he was five and his goldfish had just died.

"What happened down here?"

THey both ignored him and went on..

"SO you hear dthe whole conversation?"

"I heard enough to know what your feelings are dealing with me!"

"Lily, I'm sorry"

"Save it" Lily said as she clomped up to her room to get ready for the beach. James went and sat and the couch and put a pillow to his face so no one would see the tears rolling down his eyes.

"Do you want me ot finish callign people?" Siruis asked him.

James nodded his head.

Today was going to be H-E double hockey sticks.

" What do you want to do?" Lily asked. James, Sirius, and her were sitting in a circle on the floor. They were all fanning themselves with paper fans they made. It was hot outside, every fan was going on in the house. Lily was wearing jean shorts along with a black tank top, with her hair in a ponytail. Sirius and James both took off their shirts, and they were both wearing black shorts. It was scorching outside.

"I don't know" Sirius replied.

"Um... we could go to the park?" James suggested.

"To hot" They both replied back.

"How about the library?" Lily asked. Then she remembered whom she was talking to and threw that idea out the window.

"How about-?

"NO!" Lily and James both shouted at Sirius. The places he liked to go were he liked to go were either perverted, dangerous, or both.

"I was going to suggest going to the beach!" Sirius snapped back.

James and Lily looked at each other, Sirius actually had a good idea for once...wow...

"Okay!" they both replied hopping up from the ground, but they went to fast and bonked heads...ow...

"Are you okay Lily?" James said grabbing her by the arm.

"OW!...I'm fine, just a little bonk on the head, that's all"

" Okay, you guys go get ready I'll leave a note for Mrs.P telling her where we're going" Sirius replied.

"Wait!" Lily called

"What?'" both of the boys asked

"Why don't we invite Remus,Peter, Mary, and Alice to come along?"

"Awesome!" Sirius shouted.

"Um.. I guess.." James wouldn't tell anyone this but he was looking forward to just spending time with Lily. This summer he spent a lot of time with Sirius, (who wouldn't spend a lot of time with their best friends if they lived with them?) and Lily spent a LOT of time with Remus, a LOT(really only about five hours this Summer, but to James ,he thought it was everyday).

"Come on man! Think, Girls...swimsuits... food... PERFECT COMBINATION!!"

James laughed, "I guess I'll call everyone..."

"Thanks James, I have to do my hair and stuff" Sirius called as he ran upstairs.

"Yeah, thanks James, I'll go make some lunch, so we don't have to buy the expensive food they sell there" Lily said with a smile going to the kitchen.

"Well here goes calling" James said as he dialled Alice's number...

"Hello?"

"Um.. hey.. is Alice there?"

"This is she"

"Uh.. hey this is James-"

"OH MY GOSH!! THE JAMES IS CALLING MY HOUSE!! AHHH!! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!!I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! AHH! OF COURSE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!! AHH!! I KNEW YOU LIKED ME I COULD TELL IT IN YOUR EYES THE MOMENT WE MET!!"

James made a horrified face.. Alice and him... shudder..

"Actually I was calling to invite you to the beach with-

"AHHH!!" Alice interrupted again, "THAT SO ROMANTIC FOR A FIRST DATE! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD A THING FOR LILY, BUT I GUESS YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO GET MY ATTENTION THROUGH HER!!I CAN TOTALLY TELL THAT SHE HAS A THING FOR REMUS, AND HE LIKES HER TO.. MAYBE WE CAN LIKE DOUBLE DATE!I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! I MEAN-"

This time James interrupted " NO! WITH LILY, SIRIUS, REMUS, PETER, AND MARY! GET IT OUT OF YOUR SICK MIND THAT I LIKE YOU! I'VE LIKED LILY SINCE THE MOMENT I LAID EYES OM HER NOT YOU! I'VE TRIED TO GET HER ATTENTION, BUT YOU MAKE THAT VERY DIFFICULT, WHEN YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME TALK TO HER LET ALONE FLIRT!!"

James had no clue why he yelled at her, I mean she was a nice girl. Deep down though James knew what made him mad... Remus and Lily, everyone thought they were perfect for each other. James knew he should bow down gracefully, but he couldn't. Yet he told, that he liked Lily to Alice... A.K.A Gossip Girl, everyone at Hogwarts would know about his crush by tonight, great..

"oh.." Alice whispered

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's fine, really I should know better than to have a crush on the most gorgeous and popular guy in the school.."

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I'll get over it"

"Well, do you still want to go to the beach?"

"HECK YEAH!!" Alice's sprits piped up, "I can see the most gorgeous guy without a shirt on, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

James laughed, "Okay well got to go"

"Oh yeah, Bye!"

"Bye" with that James hung up the phone.

James decided that he would also invite Frank, he was just going through a break-up with Macy. He thought those two would get along perfectly, like macaroni with cheese, or Kool with Aid. Without the other half, it just wasn't the same. He'll have to ask Lily if she would think Alice and Frank would be a great pair, if she had time after talking with Remus, the genius, the mastermind, the guy who had Lily's heart.. hmm...

Lily was changing when she remembered about Alice, today was her birthday James said he was probably going to call her first so she decided to pick up the phone and to wish her Happy Birthday, surely James wouldn't mind if she interrupted in the conversation.

She picked up the phone she had in her room and put it to her ear,

"THAT SO ROMANTIC FOR A FIRST DATE! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD A THING FOR LILY, BUT I GUESS YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO GET MY ATTENTION THROUGH HER!!I CAN TOTALLY TELL THAT SHE HAS A THING FOR REMUS, AND HE LIKES HER TO.. MAYBE WE CAN LIKE DOUBLE DATE!I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! I MEAN-"

That all Lily had to hear. She out the phone down, James liked Alice. I mean that would make since they both like Quidditch, they both liked to draw attention to themselves, and the both like Transfiguration. Lily could see how they liked each other.

Lily, then felt something cool against her cheek.. tears. Who was she kidding? Lily heart was ripping in two, She thought maybe he like her, and boy was she wrong. He was just using her to get to Alice! How could she think that possible he might like her? She even gave him her locket that she cared so much about!

She stomped downstairs to see James sitting there calling someone,

" I think that she really liked me so I thought if you go to the beach today, it would get her mind off of me"

Frank said something.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, bye" James hung up the phone.

How dare he! Lily thought. How dare he try to hook me up with FRANK!! Lily always thought Frank and Alice would go good together, NOT Lily and him.. Yuck!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lily screamed.

"What?" James asked.

"Did you ever consider my feelings? hmm... maybe I didn't think that way. I'm going to tell you the truth, okay? Everything you guys talked about, ever think of taking in my opinion James? Hm?! Guess what I've got news for you, my feeling for you are the exact OPPOSITE of what you think of me."

James was astounded, Lily didn't like him. She liked Remus... James felt as if the world was crashing down on him.

"I'm not afraid to admit it" Lily added looking up at him.

"Lily don't make this any harder... "James whispered.

"HEY GUYS ARE YOU READY!!" Sirius said hopping down the stairs. What a sight he saw... tears were running down Lily face and James looked like he was five and his goldfish had just died.

"What happened down here?"

They both ignored him and went on..

"SO you heard the whole conversation?"

"I heard enough to know what your feelings are dealing with me!"

"Lily, I'm sorry"

"Save it" Lily said as she clomped up to her room to get ready for the beach. James went and sat and the couch and put a pillow to his face so no one would see the tears rolling down his eyes.

"Do you want me to finish calling people?" Sirius asked him.

James nodded his head.

Today was going to be H-E double hockey sticks.

* * *

I know a short chapter, but my birthday is today yeah.. big bad 14, anywho I have to paint my room and clean which took ALL weekend, and then I have to go to Tyler's(a friends) birthday party.. I have a big room... dark aquaish blue, bold lime green, and a touch of burnt orange... trust me it looks kewl.. also, I didn't update cuz my beta went on vacation and couldn't edit my story..

Anywho, the locket Lily gave James- the outside there is an imprintment of a stag, I forgot to mention that..**I'm stuck..** **what do you think should happen at the beach? Do you think Peter should come? After the beach do you think I should move on, and go to them going to Hogwarts? Tell me people, what do you want to happen in the story? I'm trying to use a lot of your people's ideas, so review!**

_CARING IS SHARING!... so share your ideas by reviewing if you care about my story even a teensy bit! Come on for a birthday present!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, and I don't own this chapter either

**BrazilianPrincess**: Thanks, I dont' deserve your nice review though.. thanks...

**TeNnIs-PlAyEr**: dude, I haven't updated in like 5 years because I had no ideas.. trust me you hade more ideas than me.. and thanks for the birthday wish!:) also, thanks for sayign my story was awesome!:)

**Alice4Ever**: I will get them together.. soon.. I'm not for exactly how soon though... sorry,I LOVE your idea about them trying to flirt with other to make the other person jealous... I'll add that in my future chapters, thanks for ALL your ideas you have no clue how much they help... seriously, thanks... also, I know this story will at least go another 8 chapter, you have nothing to worry about, thnak sfo rthe review they keep me going!

**Tizzle**: (Blush) by the time you read this you probably already finished all of the Darren Shan books, anywho, the movie is coming in Feburay( happy dance), I also read the LOTR trilogy, I loved them! Hobbit was a little slow, but I absolutly loved the rest of them! Also, you're a boy! That's so kewl!! I've never met a boy on fanfic before( beside Simon, one of my BFF).. that's do kewl!! AHH!! Sorry, now I'm like super excited!!AHHH!! Sorry, I really need to kewl it down a notch... breath angie breath... so yeah,also about the Darren Shan, are you reading Cirque Du Freak or Demonata series? Thanks for the review!... TIZZLE FRIZZLE!!XD!!... sorry, toning it down a notch.. also, can you reccomend any songs?

**X-Lily-Evans-X**: I'm guessin gI'm not such a kewl author not that you know I haven't updated in like ages, if you're still into my story I give you a cyber mountain dew!Lol, you know how to flatter me really easy.. lol, thanks.

**flowerypetal**: I'm sorry I confused you! I posted it like at 2 am where I live so I was like dead... anywho thanks for the comments adn advice:)... also thanks for the birthday wish! Thanks for the review!:)... you used "anywho" in your review... awesome...

**A.Black**: get ready this is gonna be one long relpy... first, I can think of a stornger word for love either.. hmm. that's a toughie.. although it does sound better in French... dude, it SO dosen't bug me that you review to each chappy! that awesome! Also, I have no clue why I'm afraid of jellyfish... hmm.. I really have no clue... tear, midnight sun isn't coming out anymore.. stupid people posting it early on the internet...hmm, siruis kissing Lily, that might be a little to off character but hey what do I know?It's called the spy because I thought it was going to be a one-shot, adn as you know Lily _spys_ on James in the first chapter, so yeah nothign kewl like a spy..LALALALALALALAL.. sorry, random, anywho I never shut up either so yeah I must have that dieses to. Also, a beta reader is pretty much an editor who checks for spellign mistakes and suggests ideas, mine is missimalfoy( KEWLEST BETA EVER!!), so yeah, does that help you? I know Lupin wasn't lonely sometimes, but I mean seriously, I would be lonely, but that's just me...YEAH!! YOu NOTICED THE PHONE! NO ONE NOTICES IT!! my hat goes off to you! Dont' worry thegoy I like soesn;t even know my name.. my locker is right next to his.. granted he the Quarterback for varisity team.. so ye probably digs chicks that are cuter than me.. still.. sigh.. tear...I hate orange juice... adn I hate breaking dawn.. I HATE Renesmee..sorry... I totally forgot how since they're in the 70's Avril Lavigne wasn't even born yet, thanks for bringing that to my attention, ur one smart cookie...also,thanks fo rth ebirthday wish! :)

**LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376**: really? that's so kewl!!that would be kewl about the story structure but you'll have to ask MissiMalfoy is you can or can't.. she's my beta.. also, Lily and James will confront eachother soon! Thanks for the review!.. :)

**piegirl10164**: thanks for the review and the belated birthday wish!..so... HOW WAs TEH DATE!! WAS IT FUN?? DID U KISS?? ANSWER ME GIRL!!REPLY!...lol...

**RemusheartsTonks**: thanks for the review it awesoem when people who hadn't reviewed review!:).. reveiw this chappy too! Thanks again!

**Shwalla Shwing**: I LOVE your random name!!lol, thanks for the review!

**IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe** : I'm sorry I made sure I didn't make the same mistake.. I'm really sorry!! :( also. me too! ( your name)

* * *

" So are we ready?" Moony called out.

" YES!" Sirius called.

"YEAH!" Alice shouted.

"Start the engine!" Frank called out.

" Sure..." Lily said.

"Whatever" James muttered.

Today they were going to the lovely, sunny beach. Since Alice hadn't turned seventeen yet they all decided to take a muggle car. Moony was driving, Lily was sitting by him, and James besides her. In the back seat Sirius, Alice, then Frank. Peter couldn't make it..( I know, bummer).

So they set off. Remus turned on the radio. There was techno music playing. Lily rolled her eyes in turned it off.

"It's very annoying" Lily said.

A minute went by, James decided to turn the music back on.

Lily turned it off.

It went back on.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

OFF.

ON.

OFF!

ON!

"Will you guys cut it out?" Frank complained, "I mean seriously what's wrong with you two?"

"NOTHING!" they both yelled.

The rest off the car ride consisted off Alice and Frank in a poking war between the two of them.

Finally they stopped at the beach. Everyone got out and stretched.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Let's build sandcastles!" Alice exclaimed.

James smiled, "Okay"

So everyone started to build this huge sandcastle. While they were building the castle Lily saw a side that was slipping down so she reached over to pack it the same time James did. The fingers touched and broke apart faster than the speed of light. They both turned red as a cherry. They finished the sandcastle. After that they decided to sit on towels and rest fro awhile, except for Sirius who went with a couple of other muggle girls to the snack bar.

Lily and James laid their towels next to each other, not on purpose of course. They both lay down. James shut his eyes.

Lily P.O.V

How can he not like me? He liked me for six years! Alice dates everyone! I mean seriously, why'd she have to tell him yes?! He's mine! Just watching him sleep is cute. The way his curly bang falls over his handsome face, to the slight blush on his cheeks. Why didn't I date him when he still liked me? Now I have to watch him date my best friend! Lily saw both Alice and Frank asleep so she leaned closer to him. She lightly put he lips against him. The were soft, and she could smell the hint of peppermint in his mouth... wonderful... yet this would be the closet she would ever get to him. Lily shut her eyes and went into a world where her and James Potter were together.

James' P.O.V

He cracked open his eyes to see Lily asleep. Her lips were parted enough to hear a slight wheezing she did when she was asleep. James knew that because the night she spent in his room he watched her sleep. She looked peaceful when she slept. While he watched her asleep on his bed, he forgot about his back hurting from leaning against the dresser, or his butt hurting from being on the floor that long. So he did what he could at this moment. He leaned forward and kissed her. It was amazing! Her lips were soft and warm. James wanted to kiss her longer, but she might wake up. So he backed out and laid on his back.

Normal P.O.V

After everyone had woken up( or back from the snack bar) they decided to go swimming. Lily tried hard not to notice James' washboard abs, or his tan skin. While James tried not to notice Lily's swimsuit and how beautiful she looked in it. Everyone separated into groups. Frank, Sirius, and Moony water wrestled. While Alice forced James to play beach volleyball with her. Lily decided to go to the deeper water. James had warned before they got into the water to not go deeper the tides picked up and was harder. Lily didn't care, he was with his girlfriend were playing beach volleyball together. Lily started to swim. The water started to become faster and harder. All of the sudden Lily went under, she came up, then went back down under. This time she stayed under. It was like the water was fighting her. Lily started to fell light headed, she was running out of oxygen! She couldn't see anything anymore, it was the end for her. then she felt something grab around her arm, but she lost all her senses.

Lily opened her eyes, to find James leaning above her on the sand. Along with everyone else. James was panting. His eyes were different, they were hard yet almost crying at the came time.

"Lily!"

Before Lily could reply James wrapped his arms around her.

Lily didn't know what came over her, she started the cry. Why was it every time she was in danger James was there?

James started the rock her back and forth.

"Shh.. it's okay. You're alright.. shh"

"James.. I'm sorry"

"Shh.. Lily don't scare me like that again..."

"James" Lily was sobbing now.

"It's okay" James was holding her head ageist his chest.

After that scare they decided that they should go collect seashells. Lily picked Lupin. James picked Alice, Sirius was with a random girl that he had just met that day, and Franks was sitting under the umbrella.. he was sunburnt. Sirius suggesting having a contest to see who could collect that most seashells.

Lily and Lupin started looking. The read hair girl picked up a seashell, only to find it was a crab! Lily sat it down quick. Moony started to chuckle.

"What?"

"Most girls would scream if that happened"

"Are you implying that I'm not a girl?"

"No, it's just that-"

"AHHHH!! REMUS HELP ME!! AHHHH!!" Lily started screaming.

"Lily what the heck are you doing?" Remus half laughing, half asking.

"I'm acting like a girl, and your suppose to be the macho man"

"Got it"

" Remmy help me!" Lily started screaming jumping in his arms.

" What is the matter dear Lily?" Remus said puffing out his chest.

"I SAW A CRAB!"

"NO!!" Remus screamed running away with Lily in his arms. They were both laughing their heads off. Little did they know

less than 50 yards away there was a black hair boy watching them, his heart breaking into pieces after every second. Seeing the girl he liked in the arms of another boy, it was killing him. Lily never acted girly; yet she ran into Remus arms... she must like him that much he thought.

On the way back Alice told the story about how James swam faster than anything she had ever seen to save her. Sirius, Frank, and Moony back it up too. James just blushed. They went to Dairy Queen and Frank and Alice split a hot fudge Sunday. That's when Moony appartated home. Frank offered to take Alice home, and Alice said. When they were walking away, Frank and Alice were holding hands. Lily looked over at James. His eyes were sad.

"I'm sorry James"

"About what?"

"You not getting the girl of your dreams"

"It's okay, as long as she's happy"

Sirius, Lily, and James took the car and headed home. Next week school started! Tomorrow they would get the school supply and prefect list.

* * *

I'm sorry.. you have noc lue how busy I've been seriously... I only get ( if lucky) 5 hours sleep at night.. I'm really sorry!! I don't deserve your reviews... :(... I promise my next chappy wil be a lot longer...


	12. Chapter 12

**TeNnIs-PlAyEr**: I hate the stories that there is misconceptions..lol.. yet I'm doing it to my story.. anywho, thanks for the review!

**Tizzle**: I LOVE SUM 41… thanks now that like all I listen to..(sigh)so yeah.. here's some songs that you'll probably never listen to but oh well..

_What's my age again_ by Blink 182

_Into the Ocean, Calling You_, and _Hate me_ by Blue October

_High school never ends, 1985, Almost_ by Bowling for Soup

_Zombie_ by Cranberries

_All around me_ by Flyleaf

_Paper Planes_ by MIA

_Numanumaye _by O-Zone

_No Handlebars_ by Floboats

_Hot N' Cold_ by Kate Perry

Oh yeah, any good books to recommend? Also, thanks for the review..TIZZLE!!!..lol… that never gets old.. thanks again!

**Piegirl10164**: it's been so long that I've written but oh well if you can remember whats been happening between you two!! AHHH!! Sorry, once again no life.. thanks for the review!

**X-Lily-Evan-X**: (cring) I bet you're not so happy now that I haven't updated in a while..sorry… so I give you the whole Wonka Factory…thanks for the review

**Horseharrytwifan**: Since you think long reviews are awesome I'm going to write you a long review..lol.. okay here it goes… Ive heard of how to lose a guy in 10 days, is it good I haven't seen it.. I really want to see Made of Honor, it looks really good! I also the the 1-800-Where-R-you? Series! Go Jesse! I'm guessing you like horses ( I'm afraid of them), Harry Potter- as you can tell I love that series( hince the Lily and James story), also I LOVE Twilight too! I can't wait til the movie comes out! OR maybe I'm completely wrong about your name and you have a horse named Harry and you typed twifan out of randomness… lol… anywho,I'm glad you reviewed it's awesome to see new people review my story! Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I hate math too.. lol..

**A. Black**:Dude, your review are awesome they don't bug me at all! I hated Breaking Dawn ( waiting for people to throw pots and pans at me)… I just don't like Renesmee or the whole Jacob imprinting on her thing.. yuck! Sorry, I still respect Stephanie Meyer I just couldn't stand it, hopefully Midnight Sun is better, oh that's right she's not writing it anymore.. hmm.. depressed… thanks for the review!

**RachaelElizabeth**: Poor James, Poor Lily, Poor You having to wait for me to update the story! Sorry! Anywho, thanks for the review!

**Monkey123**:Yeah!!More new people reading my story! Thanks for the review and saying my story was awesome.. also you have a freakin' kewl name! I love monkies! Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chappy!

**LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376**: Dude, I so did not know you lived in Canada that's just to kewl! SO what do you think James should do to get her? lol.. I love ideas so review me some! Thanks for your review!

**Shwalla Shwing**: lol,… (tear) I can't believe you hate me! Your review made me laugh so hard!! Lol, you're voted the funniest review ever!! Lol, it made my day! Thanks again!

**Siriusly in Lurve**: YOU WIN THE BEST REVIEW!! Seriouly, your review pumped me up.. you made me write this chapter, seriously you check this story every day!?! I'm flabbergasted you have no clue how great that makes me feel! I ran around the room singing "Shake it" by Metro Station.. I can't believe I'm your favorite story! I'm still blushing.. and I'm smiling like a fool when I'm writing this review! Also, you got an account I reviewed your story! I love it! Love your name.. gosh, I love ya!

* * *

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

" AHHH! You're like living every girl's dream Lily! I mean seriously how often do girl's get to live with their crush?! I mean serioiusly it's your 7th year, your best year, your last year, and you get to live with him!"

"Okay, first of all Lisa, I already live with him, and second KEEP YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH SHUT!! What if he hears you?"

"Okay first of all Lily, he can't w're on a 'mubble' phone so he can't hear me"

" It's muggle not mubble"

"whatever, so why exactly do you get to be with him?"

"We're both heads"

"….."

"Okay, picture this I'm head cheerleader and he's captain of the football team and we boss people around"

"OH MY GOSH!!! THAT'S TO COOL!"

Lily started to blush and said " I know"

"So do you want to come over to my house today? It's my last day before mubble school starts"

"LISA…IT'S MUGGLE…"

"Whatever, so do you want to?"

"Sorry, is taking us school shopping"

"Okay, well before you go tell me about James, I've still never met him"

"Okay, well he's really smart, handsome, and everyone notices him. All the girls want to be with him and he's always nice to me, treating me like a princess." Lily stated grinning like a fool.

"He's sounds perfect"

"He is"

"Okay well I better go!"

"Yep, thanks for listening to me Lisa"

"No problem, I mean seriously it's awesome having a friend that's in the wizarding world and I'm the only one that knows about it."

"Ok well bye!"

"Bye!"

"So who was that?" Lily turned around to see Sirius standing there at the doorway.

"Oh my friend, Lisa"

"Cool, is she hot?"

"SIRUIS!!"

"Well?" Lily rolled her eyes at his question and left him standing there at the doorway and made her way to her room so she could get ready to go get school supplies.

"Hey what's up James?" Siruis said sitting down on the door stool getting ready to eat his third breakfast this morning.

"Nothing" James mumbled.

"Oh just spit it out!"

"It's nothing"

"Tell me!"

"…."

"Tell me!"

"FINE!" James shouted, " I JUST HEARD LILY TALKING TO HER FRIEND AND SHE WAS TELLING HER HOW AMAZING MOONY WAS… HOW HANDSOME! HOW BRAVE! HOE FREAKIN' SMART HE IS!" with that James stomped out the room. Lily didn't hear this conversion because she was to busy in the shower singing along to the Beatles. Sirius stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. So he took the rest of James' cereal and ate it.

James on the other hand slammed the door shut to his room and went to the bathroom and sat on the floor. Why did Lily have to like Lupin?!? He finally looked up to see the small picture of Lily at the corner of his mirror. James took it down and looked at it. How selfish he was! If he really loved Lily he would let her do as she pleases, even if that means he would suffer.

Lily on the other hand was drying her hair in her bathroom. James liked her for six

long years and then suddenly decided that he didn't like her anymore!? At what a coincidence that he doesn't like her anymore and yet she's head over heels for him?

"Are you guys ready to go?" Siruis called from the base of the staircase.

"Just a second!" The both replied from upstairs.

Five minutes later both Lily and James walked down the stairs at the same time. Lily was wearing a shirt that said " Don't eat Turtles" and James was wearing a black t-shirt, both were wearing a dark jeans and black converse.

"Okay" Sirius said as he stepped into the fireplace, "Kapaun's Bookstore!" then green fire surrounded him as he disappeared.

"Um, James?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go together? I'm kinda nervous about the whole thing"

James smiled and said "Sure"

The two teenagers stepped in the fireplace. Lily picked up the dust, held James' hand and said Kapaun's Bookstore!" and they were off.

When Lily opened her eyes she was in the Bookstore along with James and Sirius. She already saw Siruis flirting with Rosie Hilger, a sixth year Hufflepuff, and they only left him alone for less than a minute! Lily then looked down as James took his hand from hers.

James then walked over to Sirius and then walked back over to Lily.

"Siruis doesn't want to leave here, want to go get school supplies with me?"

Lily smiled, " I would love to".

So they both walked outside and went to Alexander's Potions to get there potions mix. As they entered inside they saw how packed it was, they were about to turn around and walk out, too late though a person behing them stopped them and they were stuck, they were packed in there like a pack of mules, it was chacos. Then Lily get pushed into James' arms.

Lily was blushing in James' chest, "Sorry"

"Lily, it's no problem"

Finally after another hour of being stuck in there, they got there potions mix and escaped the chacos.

"Do you want to stop at Quin's Quidditch store?" Lily asked.

"No, it's fine"

"It's no problem James"

"It's really okay Lily!"

So Lily took his hand and pulled him into the store. At first James' protested, but it's like a little kid in a candy store they can't help but love it. So less than fiive minutes later " Look Lily! There's the Nimbus 100! The fastest broom out there!" James went up to it, and held it to his chest, "Amazing" he whispered. Lily chuckled at this statement. James was acting like a three year old.

"Then get it then!" Lily shouted with a laugh in her voice.

"This?"

"Yes!"

"This is way over my budget!"

"Let me see!" Lily said trying to look at the price tag.

"No!" James pouted turning away from her.

"Oh quit acting like a bbay and let me see the price tag!" Lily said trying to jump on his back.

"Over my dead body!" James said as he sat down his broom, threw Lily over shoulders like a sack of grain, and walked out of the store.

"James, put me down!" Lily said a laughable voice

"Nope, not until you promise me you'll never set foot in that Quidditch store."

"No!"

"Promise!"

"No!"

"Fine I guess this is my only choice" James reached up with his other hand and started to tickle her, dropping their school supplies.

After Lily started laughing she managed to spit out the words " Promise". James dropped her on her feet, and Lily was trying to punch him, but instead he wrappe dhis arms around her and put her in a bear hug, so tight that she couldn't move.

"James, you toe rag"

"I love you too Lily"

"When I get out of this cage thingy"

"You mean a hug?"

"No ,hugs are not when you wrap your arms around another person and don't let go." Which made James wrap his arms around her even tighter, leading Lily to laugh. Which caused James to fianally let go.

"So where do you want to go eat?" James asked.

"I'm not hungry" Lily replied hotily. A second after she sadi that her stomach growled. James then had the I-told-you-so-look as he started marching away.

"I'm really not hungry that sound was just the wind"

" You mean the sound of wind in you empty stomach?" James replied back.

"Fine, where are we going to eat?" Lily said giving up.

"How bout a pub?" James asked.

"THey won't even allow us in to pubs!"

James shook he head while chuckling, "No they don't allow you in the pub because you and your snotty friends wouldn't belong there, they like me so they'll let me in."

"Oh really?"

"Really really"

"Fine"

"Collio" James replied as he opened the door for her to go in.

Lily was warmly greeted by a man saying " get out of here you little runt! THis is no place for kids!" then his cold stone face turned into a grandpa smile, "Jamesie boy!" All the people int he pub, then turned to look at her, and shout comments welcoming James.

"So whose the youngin' ?" the bartender asked.

"Oh this is Lily" James said putting his arm around her waist.

"Girlfriend?"

"NO!" they both shouted at the same time. The bartender looked at them with suspension and showed them to their table. Everyone was staring at them, then James sadi I'l be back as he headed to go to the restroom. Lily said there and drank with her straw her soda. All of the sudden some men came around her and said " you James' girlfriend?"

"Um.. no"

"Do you like him?"

Lily just stared at them and said " yeah" and whispered it.

"So does he come here a lot?" Lily asked

"James? No, not really he's just a legend around here"

"Legend?"

"Oh you haven't heard the story?"

"No, but please continue"

Now everyone turned to the three men ready to hear the story.

"It was a late night and James came in here to visit, well the Death Eaters decided to stop by for a little visit also. Well they were gonna kill us all, seeing how we were drunk, James came up to them"

"What happened?" Lily said now completly interested.

"He dueled them"

"He dueled?!?"

"All of them together, and he won"

"So killed three men?"

"Lassie, he put them in a a coma curse, wouldn't wake up for another three months so he turned them in to the Ministry of Magic"

"Wow"

"That's right, so whenever he comes in it's always an honor. Never took any credit for it either. He just dropped them off at the Ministry entrance and that was that"

Lily heard the door slam,and out came James.

"Oh don't tell me you told her!" James said to the men.

"Well she has a right to know how you're a hero"

James blushed and sat down, and the men went away back to their table.

"So are we ready to order?"

"Yep" Lily said with a smile on her face, how did she get this lucky to be with him?

"I'm sorry about that" James whispered.

"James is it true?"

"Yeah" James whispered looking down.

"What is there to be ashamed of?"

James looked up at her with this confused look on his face " Your not mad at me for dueling?"

"No! I'm proud of you" Lily sadi glowing.

James looked back down at his menuqith a small smile on his face.

The two heads ordered and ate their meal. Then the check came out, they both grabbed for it at the same time.

"I'll get it" they said at the same time.

"I will"

"No, It's fine really"

"I'm picking up the check!"

"No way, I'm not going to be a beggar"

"Your begging me to pick up the check!"

"Let's do a thumb war over it"

"Okay" Lily said taking her hand off the check.

"Nevermind" James really fast taking the check adn throwing the money to the bartender.

"James Potter!" LIly shouted as he ran out the door. She was following him in the streets. It was like a game of tag. Then all of the sudden he disapeared.

"James!" Lily shouted.

Then all of the sudden she felt arms go around her she screamed and turned around no one was there, it started to drag her, until she was on the side of the road. She started to try to wack this invisible thing. All of the sudden James showed up, he was wearing the invisible cloak, when Lily saw who it was her mounth dropped. James started to laugh, hard.

Lily then tried to tackle him. "You suck". Somehow or another Lily hands were in James' hands. They looked at eachother, all of the sudden they stopped fighting, and were now just staring at eachother, the faces got closer and closer. You'll probably hate me, I'm leaving you on a cliffie,hahah...ha...

* * *

hahahah.. sorry I know I'm mean! I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
for not updating sooner! I promise to update the next chapter a lot sooner! So yeah, I know you probably want me to update but I'm going be one of the those mean people and say I won't update til I get 118 reviews.. so at least 9 people need to review that's a lot I know.. sorry! I love when people review! and I'll write each one of you people who review a really long review.... yeah... also, I went and saw Twilight opening night.... amazing!!! AHH! I was a little disapointed but it was still frickin awesome!! also, there are 2 main resons why I didn't update..1) I forgot my password 2) I already thought I posted it..


	13. Chapter 13

**Vampire Freak Forever**: I'll call you tomorrow, okay?

**walking-on-a-dream:**YEAH!!! A new person that read my story!! That's awesome!I'm glad you enjoyed my story, that's great to hear! Also, you live in Australia?!? AWESOME!! I've never touched a kangaroo in my life.. though it's on my list of things to do before I die, have you touched a kangaroo alot? I bet you get that question a lot. I get the question " Do you farm?" a lot... I live in Kansas, the wheat state.. anywho, I have a friend whose homeschooled too! her name is Mia..... she doesn't know how to play the piano though... awkward moment.. anywho, thanks for reading!

**ginny1313: **I LOVE leaving you on cliffies, I know I'm really mean. I live in the U.S so yeah I did celebrate the Turkey day, and I would never give up the story because people like you review and I could never do that to you! You guys are simply amazing! Also, your names Elizabeth, that's awesome!I have no friends named Elizabeth yet... also yeah! You're new! I LOVE it when new people review( along with the old ones too (: ) SO thanks for the review once again!

**X-Lily-Evans-X: ***gives you a cyber mansion* lol, thanks for the review happy person! *mouth opens*You've written over 30 stories! You're amazing! The fact that you're even reading my story is amazing! Thanks for the review, it's a honor!XD

Tizzle:Oh, I really enjoyed the Eragon series! I haven't read the last one yet. As the other series I'll check them out soon! My friend thinks it's funny htat we barely even talk about the Harry Potter story, anywho did you know J.K Rowling wrote another book?!? It like the Tales of Bartelbee or something like that…anywho, I have ot hurry up and update so I'll have to cut my reply back. Anywho, thanks for the review and the Killers is a really good band too. Tizzle Frizzle!

Piegirl10164:Well, (tear), that's sad. Are you at least friends? I've had the same crush on a boy for 2 years (sigh), and he doesn't know I like him. Anywho, thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Bad-wolf-bay:if you're still reading the story I just wanted to let you know by the 5th Chapter I finally get a beta. I'm sorry you didn't like it. I'll try to improve! Thanks for your review!J

Flowerypetal: lol, sorry! When you're a writer it's like cliffies are addicting! They're awesome ( at least for the author). Also, I liked Twilight too! I thought it was great that they added funny parts, but I wish the followed the restaurant and meadow part better, but that's just my opinion.:)

TeNnIs-PlAyEr: lol, everyone is talking about the cliffhanger! I thinks it's funny…(evil laugh).I'm glad you liked Twilight too! J I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as Twilight( who am I kidding nothing is as good as Twilght..)

Lilzngrl213: YEAH!!! New reviewer person! I love new reviewers! I loved Twilight amazing! Hopefully you can see it sometime soon! Also, I love Taylor Swift! I love her new song called Love Story. Thanks for the review!

Siruisly in Lurve:lol, your great! You're so great you deserved two replys back! Thanks you're really awesome! And you caught the phone thingy yeah!

* * *

_Lily then tried to tackle him. "You suck". Somehow or another Lily hands were in James' hands. They looked at each other, all of the sudden they stopped fighting, and were now just staring at each other, the faces got closer and closer._

"RING-A-RING!" The trance was broken; they remembered where they were and the fact that the other person liked someone else (or so they thought). James reached back and pulled out his phone (shut up, I know they didn't have cell phones in the 70's) and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"James! You gotta help me man!"

"What happened Sirius?"

"Okay, well I guess the Hufflepuff chick thinks she's my girlfriend. Dude! I was just flirting with her!"

"Sorry, dude, you got yourself in this mess"

"James, come on, let us not forget when you got your head stuck between the to staircase posts"

"You'll never let me live that down will you?"

"Nope, now come down here and like get me before she decides that I need to fly her home"

"Fine" with that James shut his phone.

"Let me guess something with Sirius?"

"Yeah, listen Lily can you get home by yourself?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Are actually comfortable going home by yourself or are you just saying it to make me feel better since you know I have to leave?"

"Just making you feel better,"

"Great" James said not wanting to leave.

"Hey James! Hey Lily!" the two heads turned around to see Moony walking towards them.

"Hey!" they both called out.

"What's new?"

"Nothing much, I have to go save Sirius from actually committing to relationship and Lily is afraid to go to the floo network by herself"

"Oh well, I can take Lily home I just came to get my wand repaired"

"Great!" Lily said winding her arm through Remus' arm.

When James saw this all he wanted to do was die. It was killing him.

"Well... I...better go...you know.... Sirius" James said looking down; "Bye"

"Bye" Remus and Lily called out.

After James apparated away, Lily and Lupin started to walk away towards the chimney.

"So Lily may I ask you a question?"

"Of course!"

"Why were you and James in an ally all alone"

"Well.... you see. James.... his cloak. You know...." Lily was muttering as her face turned bright red looking down at the ground as they walked.

Remus chuckled "That's what I thought, so have you guys decided to start dating yet?"

"NO!" Lily shouted looking straight in his eyes. The people around them turned and looked at her.

"I mean, no, James doesn't like me like that"

Remus started to chuckle again.

"What?" Lily asked.

"It's just that you said James doesn't like me like that, you never said you didn't like James like that". Lily turned bright red.

"Why is that when I finally like James, he doesn't like me?"

"What makes you think that he doesn't like you?"

"He likes Alice"

Remus stopped in his tracks, " Alice Cambell?" he shouted, his face looked disgusted.

"Yes!" Lily replied back with a sad look on her face as they started to walk again.

"That annoying girl?!? NO WAY!!!" Remus said, " and isn't she dating Frank Longbottom?"

"Yeah, they're dating but it doesn't mean he can't be head of heels for her"

Remus started to laugh "What mad you think that James, who like you for 6 long years, suddenly switched to Alice, who I thought didn't need oxygen, since she never stopped to take a breath while talking?"

"He told me" Lily said stiffly.

" James told you that he likes Alice Cambell?"

"Yes! So guess what I did, I told him that I liked him!"

"YOU DID? That's great so you guys are dating then?"

"No, he pretty much told me that he had the opposite feeling for me"

They were silent, then Remus finally broke the silence " I really can't believe James didn't tell us he liked Alice"

"Well believe it " Lily whispered. They had finally reached the chimney, so they went in and soon they were at the Potter's house.

"Well, I guess the next time I see you will be at school"

"Yeah"

"Well, call me if you ever need to talk"

"Will do"

They hugged and Lupin apparated away. So Lily went up to her room, and cried herself to sleep.

James found Sirius in the bookstore next to the Hufflepuff chick. James knew exactly what to do. He ran up to Sirius. "Sirius! We have to go! Remember you have a date with Hillary in 10 minutes!"

"Hillary?" Rosie, the Hufflepuff asked.

"Yeah, you know Hillary" James said, "the book nerd Slytherin whose going to be in fourth year"

Rosie faced Sirius again but with a look of disgust on her face.

"No!... Rosie. wait" but James was pulling Sirius out of the store.

When the finally were out of the store, Sirius turned toward James "HILLIARY!! SHE'S A NERD! WHY!?!? Couldn't YOU SAY ONE OF THE HOT GRYFFINDOR GIRLS!?!?"

"NO!" James yelled, " I was this close to kissing Lily and then my phone freaking' rang! Who should call me but Sirius telling me to help him because he's afraid of a sixth year!"

Sirius stared at him, then exploded " ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!"

"Yeah!" James yelled back, thinking that this was going to turn into a fistfight. Little did he know Sirius ran over and hugged him. James was stunned.

"THAT'S GREAT!!"

"What?"

"YOU ALMOST KISSED LILY!!". No longer was this a heated argument, but to friends rejoicing.

"Keep you voice down!" James hissed.

"I can't believe it! Good ol' James!"

"So you two finally admitted your feelings for each other?"

"No"

"So you guys just decided ' hey why don't we kiss?' "

"No! I don't know it happens a lot"

"Yeah, James, when to people like each other they usually kiss allot"

"No! You nut shell! These awkward moments happen allot"

" Where you just stare at each other?"

"Yeah"

"Well, you do that to a T.V"

"That's different"

"Whatever, so you didn't confess your feeling for each other?"

"Nope"

"Why not?!?"

"Maybe because she's crazy about Moony"

"MOONY?!?" at this Sirius started to laugh, "YEAH RIGHT!"

"No I'm serious Sirius!"

"Did you say my name twice or were you saying that you're serious, or are you saying that you're me?"

"WHAT?"

"Never mind, so why do you think Lily likes Remus?"

"Did you not see them at the beach?"

"Nope, sorry"

"Huh, well they acted as they were a couple"

"Man, you do really need a girlfriend"

ONE WEEK LATER

"Get on the train! All aboard!"

"Shoot!" Lily exclaimed. At her 5'4 stature, putting her 60-pound trunk on a 6-foot pile. The redhead tried once, only to find she falling back. She didn't fall back, instead she found herself into the arms of a messy black haired boy.

"Lily, Lily" James while pulling her back on her feet.

"Why is it that every time I'm in trouble you're there?"

"Come on Lily, I'm personal superman" James then grabbed her trunk and threw it on the top of the pile without in trouble.

"GA! I hate you!" Lily said giving him a playful shove.

"What?" James said with a confused look on his face.

"You make me feel so short!"

"That's cause you are!"

"Whatever!"

"Lily; your 5'6,5'5? I'm 6'4 weighing 205 pounds."

"Shut up! I could so beat you up!"

"Really?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

"Get a room!" a little third year Slytherin said as he passed by, by they went on with their conversation.

"Really! See?" Lily then made her hands into fists and said "Grr!!".

"Sure" then took her by the arm and stepped on the train as they waved to their parents or guardians good-bye.

* * *

I know this was a short chappie I just wanted to get back to you guys as soon as possibale to let you guys know, I'm not giving up on this story.. also I got this really funny email...

**You know you live in 2008 when...**

**1.) You accidentally enter your password on a microwave.**

**2.) You haven't played solitaire with real cards for years**

**3.) The reason for not staying in touch with your friends is they don't have a screenname or myspace**

**4.) You'd rather look all over the house for the remote instead of just pushing the buttons on the TV**

**6.) Your boss doesn't even have the ability to do your job.**

**7.) As you read this list you keep nodding and smiling.**

**8.) As you read this list you think about sending it to all your friends.**

**9.) And you were too busy to notice number 5.**

**10.) You scrolled back up to see if there was a number 5.**

**11.) Now you are laughing at yourself stupidly.**


	14. Chapter 14

**X-Lily-Evans-X**: wow.. the amazing author has once again reviewed to my story!You get umpa lumpas so they can make you chocolate and koolaid whenever you want!Also, I read a couple of angelauthor14 stories...amazing! Anywho, thanks again for the review, and also have you read J.K Rowlings new book Tales of Barltebee or something like that?

**Tizzle**: Ohhhh.... Tizzle Frizzle likes somebody....ohhhh.... WHAT"S HER NAME!?!?! AHH!!! THIS IS SO EXCITING!! I bet she's thrilled with you liking her, she just doesn't want to show it.... also, yeah you're finally reading Twilight!!! Have you finished the series yet! I LOVE Jasper in the movie, he's so awkward(like me) anywho it was great!:) Thanks for the review and I hope everyhting works out okay.

**walking-on-a-dream**: I just went to a new high school this year, it's tough, you'll hate it for the first week, I guarentee it, escipally if you don't know anybody. but by Christmas you fit right in. Also, the books I read are about Demonata to Twilight size....I don't have either books with me, so I can't tell you how any pages. Along with reading, I LOVE Japanese manga, but NOT the Nurato and stuff like that, but Hana Kimi, you should so read that series, it's amazing!! It's up there with Twilight in my book. Anywho, if it sounds interesting I can give ya more info.. gah I love Hana Kimi.. and I'm glad you think my story is great..hehe.. I'm happy now... thanks again for the somment

**piegirl10164:**girl, you make ur rounds quick, so let me get this straight- u dumped him, for his best friend, but you didn't tell him you dumped him over his best friend... right? So does his best friend like you? You and Tizzle.. geeshh.. it's so confusing lol, but I love it, since I have no life...

**LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376:**Whoo, that's a long name to spell out, the again I shouldn't be talking. Well, first they're suppose to be in the 70's but as you can tell by the songs, it's in present tense .... sorry, does that make sense. i forget who pointed it out to me that i used an Avril Lavigne song even thought it's suppose to be in the 70's opps.... also, thank you for the advice! i was considering that myself, I keeps repeating over and over... so I changed it up a little... I promise something good will happen in the next 3 chapters.... or wait do you mean, I need to end the story, like I've dragged it out to many months?I agree with both, time wise, and Lily and James realsonship wise. Thanks for you input!

**TeNnIs-PlAyEr:**I played a game a tennis with Michael, a friend of mine... I got my butt kicked, still, I played, that's a hard game to play....gah!... thanks for your review!

**ginny1313:**sniff, no my name isn't elizabeth, I can wish though.. also, about edward's skin, I saw this Twilight shirt and it said " Only real men's butts can sparkle" I chuckled hehe I thought it was funny.... my favorite part(movie) when she goes to their house and they ask " Do you think she's like Italian food?" And Edmett replies " Duh, her name is Bella"hehe.. thanks for the review!

**HGHPlove4ever15**: wow... that's a long name.. anyhwo I'm glad you think my story is good. Thnaks for the review!

**flowerypetal**: I giggled when I read that because I so fell for it, my mom saw it though and I was like "ARE U SERIOUS?!?!" also, that 's like "moonwalking bear" type it in on youtube.... hehe.. it's like that..

**Siruisly in Lurve**: .... ...... ...... WOW! YOU REALLY LIKE MY STORY! I'M AMAZED! ALSO, I HAVE NO CLUE WHY I'M TYPING CAPS.. OH WELL! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SEE THAT YOU R STORY WAS UPDATED! MY BAD! ALSO, IS PLAUTO A PLANET..... I WANT IT TO BE A PLANET.... *TEAR* ! ALSO, IS THE PHONE GETTING ON YOUR NERVES?! HEHE! ALSO, CAN YOU SPEAK FRENCH SINCE YOU LIVE IN CANADA?HEHE. I'M THINKING ABOUT WEIRD AL YANKOVIK'S SONG; CANADIAN IDIOT...HEHE.. NO OFFENSE OF COURSE... ALSO, ARE YOU ASKING ME TO BE YOUR LIKE BETA PERSON?! THAT'S KEWL... UM.. MY YOUTUBE IS ILIKETHECOLORYELLOW, DON'T SEND EMAIL IT TO ME... LONG STORY.... ANYWHO, THANKS FO THE REVIEW! XOXO\

**metroStwiuv**: okay. fisrt off what does your name mean? That's kewl and all but, I give you the award for random letter name; Shwalla Shwing and knwo this one..lol... it's so kewl!lol, I glad you love this "FREAKIN" story... this fact might bring you joy to know that the random girl will pop up again.. this is actually my first REAl serious story, another one I made, complete random... new neighbors... it's on my account, I made like ten chapters in 10 night, I was jacked up on mountain dew... seriously, and my BFF, liser, was spending the night at my house that night...you don't have to read, only certain people who won't mind spelling mistakes and can follow a pure random story can read it.. anywho, thamks for your input, review again!

**crazyevillittlepixie**:holy crap I'm gald you like the story...lol... also, loved your profile, funny... you're sweet to say that my story is sweet! thanks....

**sam**: I'm sorry about the whole repeating the thing twice sometimesit just flew out of my mind because I wanted to update like right then, but if it really bugs you i bet I can figure out a way to edit the story... hmm... I bet I can ask VampireFreakForever.... she would know how to change it back, I'm sure, she;s the one the intorduced me to this site... I once knew a boy named sam, he died in a car crash last summer, less the a month before he would have started kindergarten, but on the bright side I have a friend. whose name if Sam, she's really into Naruto. I really don't like Naruto that much.. hmmm... also, yeah you're a new reviewer I love when new people review my stories, it makes me all warm and mushy like a hot out of the oven chocolate chip cookie.. anywho, thanks for you review and I hope you enjoy the chapter Sam! :)... that's such a kewl name.....sam......sam...sam..sam..samsamsamsamsam.....sam... sam the man.. unless your a chick then it could be sam the clam (?)

* * *

**To all who read this; my computer had a viruis for two LONG weeks, so that's why I didn't update...**

* * *

"Shut up Kenton"

"Whatever I'm a prefect so it doesn't matter"

"Gentleman, please, you are prefects now, acts like it"

"Oh what's little old leprechaun gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna kick your butt, that;s what I'm gonna do about it"

" Sit down it your seats gentlemen!:

"Who says you're the boss?"

"I did! I;m head girl and you will do as I say!"

"Heck no!"

"Now!"

Thw two boys just laughed. Then all of the sudden they sat down. Lily was amazed it was liked they actually listened to her for once...

"Thank you gentlemen, I will hope you will treat Lily with respect"

Lily turned around and saw in thecompartment doorway, who other than James leaning against the side. Lily then realized they didn;t listen to her because they wanted to, they listened to her because James was behind her... why did James get all the respect?!?

So Lily and James talked with all the new prefects over the rules and junk.

"Any questions?" Lily asked.

"Are you classified as a leprechaun?" the whole room snickered at that comment.

Lily was so astounded by the rudeness she didn't know what to say back.

"Hey Jim are you classified as an idiot?" GAH! Once again James saved the day.

The compartment laughed even harder at that one.

"Any more questions?" Lily muttered, no one said anything.. "Good, dismissed"

All of them left but a couple of Slytherin boys left.

"Is there a problem boys?"

"No" they said making themselves comfortable

"Well, as you know this is the prefects compartment, in other words get out"

"No"

"What?"

"No, we don't have to listen to you"

"Go" James said, and once again they obeyed James' every command.

Then Lily sat down across from him, "why does everyone listen to you and never me?"

"Lily, they would be afraid of you to of you lifted some weights"

"Yeah right, I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that your the biggest prankster ever, nope not that at all"

"Wait.. did THE Lily Evans make a smartass remark?"

"Shut up" Lily said turning red.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the trolley chick asked.

"Um I'm good, thank you though"Lily replied.

"Bull" James said as he pulled out some bought Lily half the junk on the cart. So Lily decided to give in as she took a chocolate frog from the pile of goodies.

"Na uh" James said

"What? You arn't going to eat all of it are you?!?"

"Nope, but just wait" James took out his wand and muttered a few spells and before her eyes the lights were dim, there was a candle lit, and a table with a tablecloth..

Lily was amazed and then on the tablecloth was their pile of candy

"Are you serious?"

"Nope, I'm James"

"James! This is so cool!"

"More like I'm cool!"

"Whatever, this is amazing! This is really impressive"

"Oh, so I'm impressing you?"

"No!"

"Really? Gah, I could have sworn you just you were impressed with me"

This is one of those times where James was like his father (chapter 1) where there super fast whitty remarks made you super embarassed.

Lily turned red. "I hate you"

"Nope I bet you are madly in love with me, you're try to hide it, but in doing so every one assumes were enemies. The truth is you have no clue what will happen after Hogwarts is over ,because you won't be able to see me everyday. You hate Summer because you never get to see me"

"Bull James"

"WAIT! YOU JUST CALLED ME JAMES!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"SHUT UP JAMES!"

"YOU SAID IT AGAIN!!!HAH!"

"AHHH! YOU SLIMY TOERAG!!!"

* * *

"Welcome dear students to another year at Hogwarts..." Dumbledore went on with the speech, "We would also like each Quidditch captain to come up here and say something"

The Slytherin boy came up "This year we plan to get the cup, so you better watch out" the whole Slytherin table cheered.

The Hufflepuff boy came up "The past 2 years we've won, let's make it a sweet three!" the whole Hufflepuff table cheered.

The Ravenclaw boy came up "WE WILL DOMINATE!" same story with the Huffelpuff table.

Last James came up "If you're not first;you're last.." the Gryffindor table was of course the loudest.

As many of you know the first Quidditch game will be held next week, so be ready!"Dumbledore exclaimed.

* * *

"So here's your room" Professor Mgonngall led them to their room.

It was amazing...

The common room was amazing! It had 3 fluffy HUGE couches,with end tables and a circle coffee table. On one wall was all books! The books were muggle or magical. There was also a gigantic fireplace with a mantle on top of it that had pictures of them together. One was when they won the Quidditch Cup, another was them in first year walking out of a classroom together, and there were a couple of them with their families. Then they saw two staircases. One was very masculine, it was thick and big and the other staircase was very feminine because there were iron flowers wrapped around the steps and the rail.

--Something to think on--

What if the head girl was Emo or hated flowers? What if the boy loved flowers and junk like that?! They would hate their staircases leading up to their room!!

--Back to the Story--

Lily walked in her room… OH MY GOSH!!….the walls were a right light purple and her bed a King size white sheet bed. That had like gazillion pillows on it. It looked like one of the beds you see in catalogs or at JcPenneys. On the wall there were pictures in frames of her and her friends and also a picture of her family on her nightstand which was also had an awesome white study desk that was as big as a twin size bed. _T_Then she saw two French doors leading out to her own patio porch thing. Then she noticed another door just besides hers, it was James' door to get onto the patio porch thingy they shared.

James walked into to his room. It described him perfectly. Everything was gold or red. On one wall it showed his collection of brooms. From his first one he received at age four to the one he had now. He also had a king size bed that looked like it came from JcPenneys. Pretty much it was exactly the same as Kate's except instead of the colors light purple and white it's red and gold.

Both of them noticed one thing… the bathroom they shared it. Lily looked in the bathroom first. Everything was neatly put away. She opened the cabinets to find non other than the whole cabinet taken up with BipBop shampoo…. HALLELUIA! Then she looked at the things on the James'. While she was sniffing the aroma she saw towels. One set was marked "L" and the other was marked 'J". There was a HUGE shower!! The length and width of the shower was one twin bed. On the sides on the shower it was colored in beautiful black tile. Then there was the bathtub…. Must I even explain how big it was!?….

"May I ask why you are sniffing my cologne?" James asked coming into the bathroom. Well this startled Lily, she dropped the bottle. Not on the floor but on herself…. Lovely…. Just lovely….James started cracking up. Lily on the other hand wasn't. This was magical cologne. Which meant it didn't come off for a whole week even if you took a billion showers…. Lovely…. Just lovely…. James saw her pain and quit laughing.

"Great now for the rest of the week when people go by me they'll smell me!" Lily exclaimed while sitting on the edge of the tub with her face down.

"Hey, if it's really important to you I'll wear girl's perfume" James added.

"Thanks for the offer Lily but that wont help my case any" Lily commented.

"Yes it will! We go to all the same classes. So if we sit next to each other.. the people in front,behind,or on the side of us won't notice the difference."Lily said.

"Would you really do that for me?" Lily said looking up at James.

"I'd do anything for you Evans" Potter replied.

* * *

Later that night after they finished unpacking, James decided to start reading the fourth Demonata book;BEC. It was pretty late at night, around eleven. He heard Lily in the other room get up,_ bathroom_ James thought as he went back to reading his story. _PLUNK!_James then looked besides him, there laid Lily fast asleep, Lily told him the one night at the Quidditch World Cup that she slept walk alot, but he though she was fibbing, I guess she wasn't. Then Lily wrapped her arms around him, just great.. James thought, this was going to be another long night....

* * *

**OKAY PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE THE BETA CHICK DIDN'T BETA THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WANTED TO GIVE HER A BREAK, ANYWHO, PLEASE IN YOUR REVIEW THANK HER IT CAN BE A SIMPLE THANK YOU TO MISSIMALFOY, JUST SOMETHING TO BRIGHTEN HER DAY, AND I'LL SEND ALL THE COMMENTS TO HER! ;) PLEASE! **

**ALSO, THIS CHAPPIE WAS IN MEMORY OF ANDREW SIMON, THE KEWLIEST BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD, REST IN PEACE ANDREW! YOU'RE ALWAYS BE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU FOUGHT A GOOD FIGHT, YOU NEVER LET CANCER BET YOU! LOVE YOU ALWAYS!-YOUR ANG **

**review please... i have no life.... ALSO SOMEHTHING _BIG _WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER! BE READY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**MissiMalfoy:**YOU ARE AMAZING!!! THANK YOU!THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE KEWLEST BEAT IN THE WORLD!!! GAH! WITHOUT YOU! THIS STORY WOULD SUCK!!! THANK YOU! EVERYONE SHOULD TELL YOU THANKS!! THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST!

**TeNnIs-PlAyEr**:gah! Your name is really hard to write out!lol.... my favorite color is bright lime green, and bright aquish blue, but one of my friends, Sarah LOVES purple...lol, also in tennis do you like playing doubles or singles better? ANywho, thanks for the review you tennis freak!lol

**HGHPlove4ever15**: Hey! You read my other story! Thanks! Wait a second! Does your name mean Hermonie and Harry Potter love forever?!? OH! I GET IT! It always confused me.. Well to tell you the truth, I'm not a big Ron and Hermonie fan either.. I'm more of a (ready to be hit by tomatoes) Draco and Hermonie person... Anywho, I'm gonna update that other story just for ya!

**Tizzle**: Thank you so much for giving MissiMalfoy a thank you! Thank you,thank you, thank you! Ahh, you should tell Inge what you told me! That she was the most beautifuul thing you've ever seen!?! AHHH!!! I bet she;s just suprised that you like her, so she acts cold towards you. Is she in the same class as you? I've still inly spoken to the guy I like 5 times in 6 months..lol.. I get really tense when I get in a radias of 10 yards of him..lol.. Twilight, you should ask her to go with you to the Twilight movie! Also here's my order of awesomness; 1st- Twilight, 2nd- Eclipse, 3rd- New Moon, 4th- (gag) Breaking Dawn. Also, OMGosh! I love anime and manga! You shouls so read read Hana Kimi on and watch the japanese verion of hana kimi!Wow, this is a really long review.. bye.. keep th efrizz in you tizz!lol, thanks for the review.. tizzle frizzle!

**monkeychickmoony:** YEAH! I'm glad you hat Naruto, I don't like it either, It's okay about the little boy, yeah the funeral was sad, but he's in a better place now :), his tombstone has an angel and a little boy on it. Anywho, enough sad news.. thank you so much for the review! I hoped if I wrote a really olng review you would reply.. you did..lol, thanks.

**X-Lily-Evans-X**: wow.. you siad 5 cyber things.. this is really hard to beat so here I go; I give ya the cyber kool-aid guy that does "Oh yeah!", a cyber Betty Crocker so she can make you all the cookies you want, 1,000 umpa lumpas for the candy, a cup of cyber coco cuz it's delish!, and a cyber Willy Wonka cuz he's just that kewl. Anywho, I loved hearing from you! You're about the only one who reviews about the actual story, thank you!

**luverofjamesandlily**: omg! please review really soo! Lol, I love your review it put a big smile on my face...:).. see? I'm not planning on stopping this story for a while because awesome people like you review!

**AsItThunders**:YEAH! NEW REVIEWER! me like new reviewers! Anywho, your idea is really smart, hm I like you idea of Lily.... I'm using it!I loved it! I love it when people review to my story.. making me second guess 's awesome! Anywho, I hope this new year is awesome to you too! Love ya and thanks for the review!...hehe.. I'm a tomboy to!

**ginny1313**: last but not least,lol.. anywho my favorite character...hmm. movie wise.. JASPER! I mean I love everyone, but I LOVE how awkward he was in the movie! I mean, I liked him in the book, but I really didn't notice him, but in the movie...amazing! Thanks for the question. no one ever asks me questions. Also, Emmett is kewl to.. with Edward, Bella. Carslie,Esme, and Alice. Gah! I'm sorry! It's just so kewl that someone actually asked me a question! Thanks for the review! (Escpically the question)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**!... you might want to sit down when you hear this,l you ready? I don't own Harry Potter.. I know shocker, sorry I always forget to do disclaimers! Sorry!

* * *

**James' P.O.V  
**  
12:00 am  
_Breathe, James, Breathe. It's nothing Lily is just sleeping next to you…nothing at all…it's okay. I mean, you've done this before at your house. Nothing to worry about nope nothing at all.  
_  
As on que Lily rolled on top of James.

_Are you freaking kidding me?!? That just removed my ALL my chances of escaping from her! Crap! Why doesn't she have a vest or something under her shirt?! GAH! I feel like a perverted first year! How am I gonna get any sleep?_

1:00 am  
_Gah! I should just skip class tomorrow. I'm gonna look like a raccoon._

1:30 am  
_She's asleep… on top of me….. maybe I can just sneak a small kiss… just one…. I mean she's asleep.. wait. GAH! The perfume of her hair is getting to me..  
_  
1:32 am  
_I swear they must put cocaine in her shampoo…._

2:00 am  
_Will this NEVER stop?!?! Gah! Why God Why!?!?_

Then rolled off him. James did a sigh of relief, but Lily did something else that made him stay up all night. She grabbed James' pillow and hugged it and started to mumble. After a couple of minutes of mumbling James wanted to know what she was saying so he leaned in closer and he heard three words….James…….. so sexy…. James then turned bright red and rolled away from her.

_What did she just say; James so sexy? Wait! Maybe she meant another James in the school…. Maybe she meant.. um…James Floyd! Yeah!….. but he's a first year Slytherin, whose parents are Death Eaters… I doubt she likes him. So the only other James is.. me?  
No, she hates my guts! That's not possible for her to like me...GAH! This sucks more than a popsicle!_

**Lily's P.O.V  
**  
6:00am

_hm.. so nice and warm here, I don't want to get up._

Lily grabbed her pillow.

_When did this pillow get so hard?_

Lily opened her eyes.

_OHMYGOSH! I have my arms around JAMES POTTER'S back!_

She released her hands from him super fast.

_AH! Gah! What's wrong with me?  
_  
Lily hopped out of the bed, and ran to her room, where she crawled in her bed to think.

_How'd I get there?!? Let me think, before bed I was thinking about how great it would be to snuggle up next to James. Maybe my subconscious brain while a little dozy responded to what I said!?! Oh my goodness, this is not good, not good at all! Okay, I'll pretend like nothing happened, yep, unless James bring it up…oh my gosh! JAMES! Hopefully he was asleep by the time a climbed in his – on my gosh! This is so embarrassing I don't want to even finish my sentence!_

**James' P.O.V  
**  
_Great! Just great! I wonder what Lily is thinking right now; I bet she's thinking I'm the biggest perv alive! Oh well, I won't bring it up until she does…good plan!_

**Normal P.O.V**

The two teenagers were both secretly trying to leave their dorm… at the same time…

"Oh hey"  
"Hey"

"…."  
"So how about them bears?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, you know I have to go do you know"  
"Yeah, me too"  
"Yeah"  
"Well see ya"  
"Yeah ,bye!"

Breakfast Table..................

Lily sat down at the table next to Stacey, her best friend.

"Oh my gosh Lily, what did you put on this morning?!"

"What are talking about, I smell fine"

"You smell like James Potter"

"Oh.. Well his cologne got all over me"

"Oh!" Stacey exclaimed with a HUGE smile on her face.

"No not that way you pervert! I spilt it on me by accident"

"Oh…" Stacey said with a flat monotone voice.

"What do you really think…? I… James…?!"

"Yep"

"NO!"

"Lily, you blush every time he turns your direction"

"What… no.. you see… no!"

Stacey stared at her.

"Is it that noticeable?"

She nodded, "But guys don't notice it"

"Really?"

"Yeah, for instance, last night I snuck out to see Robert in the tower. Well Sirius Black caught us up there"

"What does Sirius watching you and your boyfriend sucking face have to do with me?"

"Just a second! I'm getting to it! So Black catches us. I told him that we're studying and trading notes"

"BULL! No one would believe that! EVERY ONE knows you go up to the tower to kiss"

"Apparently, not Black. I rest my case, guys are clueless"

BOY'S BREAKFAST TABLE

"Hey Mates"

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Why does everyone think something happened?" James questioned.

"You NEVER say 'mates' unless something's wrong so spill"

"Okay, well I'll tell you…. Do you think Lily likes me?"

Sirius answered, " Jamesie Boy. Let me answer you question with a question, can a chick live with his head cut off?"

"No"

"There's your answer"

"Don't listen to him James!" Remus replied, "Lily always blushes when you look at her".

Sirius started to laugh at this

"Moony, did you sniff in to much old book this morning? Don't listen to Moony Prongs! He knows NOTHING about women!"

"And you do?"

"Yeah, like yesterday I saw Stacey Marshall with Robert Jackson. MOONY would have jumped to the conclusion that they were playing tousle hockey, but I saw they exchanging notes and studying, I mean when I saw Stacey's face there was no doubt they were actually exchanging notes"

"Black, are your ticks getting to you? They were kissing!" Moony exclaimed.

"They were not!"

"Were to!"

DING, DONG, DING

"See ya!"  
"Yep"  
"Bye"  
James and Lily both left for their next class-Transfiguration, where of course they were partners.

* * *

**Hey! One of my goals is to update to you guys faster! Now, I don't understand this.. I have 32 favorites and 44 alerts.. yeat only 8 reviews!?! Oh well, anywho I have a bet with my friend that I can't get more than 4 people to take my poll, so let's prove her wrong! SO go to my profile, and at the top there should be the poll thingy.. so please! THANKS MISSIMALFOY FOR BETAING!..... as always review! Just to let people know, if you didn't knwo this... if you review, I reply to you as you can tel from the top.. anywho, thanks!and REVIEW!**

**Stay away from Jellyfish.. they hurt,**

**-I'm afraid of Jellyfish**


	16. THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, sorry

**Okay, sorry everybody this isn't a chapter, don't be mad at me! I just wanted to let you know, I've written the next chapter ;I don't know how many times, but I never like it. SO stay patient! I'm trying really hard! I really am! The thing is next chapter will be a really long one, and something HUGE happens and I want to write it perfectly! So sorry! You don't have to review this 'chapter' I just wanted to let you guys know, stay patient! And I love all of you... please no flames about this not being a chapter.... thanx,**

70 barrels filled with hugs and kisses,

i'm afraid of jellyfish


End file.
